


【锤基】乌洛波洛斯之旅

by Bloodogma



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 42,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25943854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodogma/pseuds/Bloodogma
Summary: 无性/Alpha！Thor/Omega！Loki*少年Loki引诱成年Thor的初夜涉及非常详细的性行为描写*HE中篇连载中/半现代AU「 Loki和Thor从灭霸手下逃脱，掉进另一条世界线中，Thor意外失去了力量与记忆。两人的命运却因为少年时的一夜结合而更加紧密。」
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

But that your trespass now becomes a fee;  
但如今你的罪变成了馈赠，

Mine ransoms yours, and yours must ransom me.  
我赎你的罪，你也赎我的败行。[ 《Sonnet 120》William Shakespeare]

*Aesir神族不会性别分化，和自己的灵魂伴侣在一起时相当于Alpha，只能闻到灵魂伴侣的信息素。

-

“Loki，不要再次背叛我。”  
在和Loki对视了一眼后，Thor立刻知道了他兄弟的打算，他大声吼叫出来，想让Loki回心转意。灭霸加重了手劲，捏紧了雷神的脑袋，让他的劝阻成了哀嚎。

“不————！”

原本单腿屈膝跪着的Loki站了起来，他的脸上看不出太多情绪，狡黠、阴诡、讨好通通没有，只有平静。他摊开手掌，散发着蓝色荧光的宇宙魔方旋即出现在他的掌心中，缓缓转动。

“你，”灭霸伸手指了指Loki身后倒在地上的几具尸体：“是最识相的一个，我会考虑不杀你。”他脸上紫色的皮肤扯出了几道褶皱，姑且可以把这当做一个笑容。

宇宙魔方的光辉映照在Loki脸上，让他的皮肤发蓝，像极了他冰霜巨人的形态。他站在灭霸十米开外，并且没有进一步的打算，目光却黏在了兄长身上，Loki试探性地问：“那他呢？”他的目光移向了负隅顽抗的雷神。

“别担心，我什么都知道，我会杀了他，让你一劳永逸。”  
突然大笑起来的灭霸抬起手，他又加大了力度，将已经陷入昏迷的雷神提了起来，然后他用另一只手握住了Thor的双腿，准备将他扯成两段。

从Loki手中升起的空间之石像一方微缩的海洋，蕴含着的无限能量在其中不停地碰撞着，翻滚着，如同不安分的波涛。猛然之间，它在一股无形的力量作用下撞向了灭霸。这种雕虫小技毫无疑问会被识破，灭霸稳稳接住了魔方，不悦地说：“看来你也不是那么识相。”

黑发的诡计之神站在远处歪了歪头，露出一个熟悉的微笑：“小心脚下。”

灭霸手中的宇宙魔方转瞬之间成了一团握不住的幻影，他低下头看到了真正的宇宙魔方，正在他脚边扭曲空间——一个时空裂缝正在迅速地展开，连他也无法阻止。顾不上撕碎雷神的灭霸松了手，退后到安全的区域。比起逮住那个作弄他的邪神来说，还有更重要的事等着他，譬如在空间之石冷却后回收它。

失去意识的Thor掉进了时空裂缝中。这反倒令Loki松了一口气，不管怎么说，现在的状况总比被灭霸撕碎来得好。坍塌的裂缝以肉眼不可及的速度蔓延开，眼看就要侵蚀到Loki站着的舱板了。他向下看去，熟悉的夹缝近在咫尺，光怪陆离的千万条线向下延展，纠缠在一起，那是时间线，是这个世界所有的可能性。

如果掉进去，幸运的话能在另一条世界线上着陆，运气差些的话或许会失忆，变成凡人，甚至永远飘荡在暗物质之间直到死去。现在，Loki第二次准备孤注一掷了。

“我会追杀你，折磨你，胆敢背叛我的卑贱物种。”  
“省省吧。”

邪神丢下一句满是嘲讽意味的话后，纵身一跃，也跳进了那道万丈深渊之中。

*

跌进时空裂缝的感觉不太好受，甚至可以说是一种煎熬。而其令人痛苦之处并不是在各条时间线之间流浪，而是那些我一直在抗争，在抗争无果后逃避的东西又卷土重来了。

人们称之它为，命运。  
而我是命运的囚徒。

幼时无意得知的禁忌预言在我眼前再次浮现，它们在我漫长的坠落中提醒着我：无论我逃到宇宙的哪个角落，注定的悲剧始终会降临。

在这悲剧之中，我将永远与Thor相连。

关于这个禁忌预言的开端，就要从一个很久之前的故事说起。那时的我还只是个不谙世事的少年，Thor也一样，但却又和我有些不同。他耀眼而壮烈，像一颗初生的太阳，有着强大的意志力，过人的勇猛、力量和睥睨众生的自负。作为Aesir神族的一员，他甚至超脱了世间普遍存在的第二性别，凌驾于Alpha、Beta、Omega之上。

人神爱他，诚然，我也不例外。跟在他身后，追逐他的日子一久，我便成了他的影子。

Aesir神族崇尚用意志与武力征战四方，坚韧的肉体和强大的力量是作为至高神继承者必不可少的要素。所以Odin会偏爱Thor，这也是情有可原的。即使九界最优秀的魔法师，我的母亲Frigga教会了我使用大部分魔法，我依旧是人们眼中伺机而动，巧言令色的柔弱次子，翠绿的双眼时时浸在沉思中，面容灰白而缺乏血色。

更糟糕的是，我还是个Omega。

在第一次热潮来的时候，Frigga在寝宫中抱着高烧到神志不清的我，喂我喝下药水，流着泪，安抚我说：“这是个意外。”后来在得知我的身世后，我才明白自己不是Aesir神中的一个意外，而是冰霜巨人中的一个必然，不过这都是后话了。

然后Odin撒了谎，他说：“你们两人都是与生俱来的王者。”

但这又是个自相矛盾的许诺，毕竟Asgard只能有一位君王。众神之父的这个谎言实在不太高明，连那么年幼的我也会对其产生疑惑。

或许我再愚笨麻木些，就不会得知那些诅咒我一生的秘密了，但我还是从金宫中溜了出来。

在世界之树盘曲蜿蜒的根部，兀尔德之泉的源头，我见到了The Norns。她们不常现形，但今天是个特别的日子，三个重叠的女神幻影在湖泊的中央徘徊着，她们身上披着透明的轻纱，和清澈的湖水融为一体，不时抖落下一捧星光，碎进水中。

我站在河岸边，请求她们为我预言。那时我还不知道从命运三女神口中攫取未来的代价是献祭生命，或许她们也不忍伤害神域的二王子。纵使一向的规矩让她们缄口不言，将有关我命运的话语都压在舌下，但通晓一切而招致的悲悯还是让她们内心动容，并且为我展示了一些隐晦的幻象。

平静的湖水中映出万丈碧空，烈日灼灼。女神再一挥手，幻象立即转变为一片浩瀚星海，圆月高悬。

其中含义不言而喻：白昼只需要一颗太阳，另一颗只能成为夜里的孤月。Thor是太阳，而我永远都与Thor背道而驰。

这令我大失所望，不甘心的小王子骑上神马，在Idavoll平原上唯一一条布满荆棘的小路上疾驰，穿过冥界与黄泉。十三个昼夜过去，我终于抵达了阴间与阳世之间的遗落之地，在巨石阵围起来的孤坟中，我见到了女巫Volva[ 《Thor V3》#010]的遗骸。

“瞧瞧谁来了？我们的稀客，Asgard的小王子，诡计之神，聪慧过人的少年神！”

我并不惧怕，请她为我预言。

黄土中的白骨躁动着，亡灵女巫用不存在的咽喉发出刺耳的低吟：“我的预言即是诅咒，一旦出口，绝不收回，无论是好运还是噩运都将永生永世烙入你的灵魂之中，直至万物的终焉。即便如此，你也不后悔吗，诡计之神？”

我依旧没有回心转意，再次请求她为我预言。

“那么，现在请你给我些东西解渴吧，我的喉咙干得快发不出声音了。在那之后，我会满足你的请求。”

来得匆忙，我并没有带水壶，四周也没有湖泊河流。预言是神圣之事，我断然不能用法术嘲弄Volva。于是我用匕首割破了手掌，将鲜血淋在了坟茔之上。

顷刻之间，那些混杂着我血液的土壤包裹着枯骨，重塑成了一只瘦削的怪物，她披着黑袍，面目丑恶残破，声音尖锐凄厉：“不知天高地厚的少年神，现在，听清我的话语，看清你眼前的幻象！”

石阵周围燃起滔天黑火，它们形成一个燃烧的圆圈，将不知所措的我困在其中。然后无数的画面在我四周、头顶交错闪过，黑火照亮了它们。

我在原地转动，四处张望，看清了每一个幻象，有身为女性的我，身为马匹牲畜的我，身为恶魔的我，身为君王的我，身为弄臣的我，身为冰霜巨人的我，而与我对峙的敌人，永远都是Thor。

强大而不可战胜的雷霆之神Thor。

“改变你命运的力量在各个宇宙独立存在，互不干扰。用这股力量扭曲你，操控你，破坏你的人永远不会为之付出代价。[ 《Thor&Loki:Blood Brothers》]”

不同时间线中的我面目迥异，但忽然之间他们都露出了狰狞的笑容，包围着我，瞪视着我。

“而你，一直都是人们口中那只自作自受的豺狼，并且永远无法改变这悲惨可笑的一切。”

随之而来的还有生灵涂炭的世界群像，年少的我迷失在这庞大的预言幻境中，落荒而逃。无论我踏出多少步，却始终困在石阵中央。然后一道雷电落下，撕裂一切，Thor出现了，而每一个时空的我都凄惨死去。

“Thor与你的命运息息相关，永不分离，你属于他，他却永不会属于你。你无法击败他，杀死他，取代他，只会一次又一次被他消灭。”

我不停地狂奔，穿过一樽樽高大的石像，黑色的火焰一路燃烧到我的脚边，燎上了我绿色的衣袍边角。令人胆寒的凄厉声音却如影随形：“跑吧，小王子，用尽你的余生去追赶，咬噬自己的尾巴！”

在这之后的故事都无关紧要了。我将这段骇人听闻的经历永远埋藏在了心底，没有告诉过任何一个人，包括与我最亲近的母亲，当然也不能告诉这个预言的另一个主角，Thor。他只会拍拍我的脑袋，大笑着让我少听那些女巫的胡说八道。

一直以来，我都在努力淡忘这个诅咒，但此后数百年间发生的事都一次又一次地让它得以印证。我和Thor逐渐背道而驰，反目成仇。可某种比这个诅咒更强大的联系让我们之间始终藕断丝连——我和他年少时犯下的一个错误。

人们通常把这种联系称为“爱”，但事实上这个词又太过粗浅平淡，与我和Thor的关系相去甚远。

最终在齐心协力逃离诸神黄昏后，Thor和我还是殊途同归了。但在面对强大到不可战胜的灭霸时，我再次背叛了他，背叛了Asgard的人民，我的选择让我和他逃离了原本的时间线，却同时也加速了原宇宙的毁灭。

毕竟我从他那儿学来的一丁点高尚精神与救世情结，还不足以压倒我求生的本能。

现在，我终于要抵达另一条世界线了，坠落的加速度让我的意识变得模糊。新的故事要开始了，我知道自己将在新的世界中与兄长重逢，或许他会因为我带着他落荒而逃而更恨我，在心头为我的累累恶行再加一笔。

可说真的，我已经厌倦了这个无休无止的诅咒，不想再重蹈覆辙。

那么这一次就将让Loki不复存在吧。

*

同样落入了时空裂缝的Thor显然没有像Loki一样的机会去回顾自己的前半生，从头到尾保持着昏迷状态的他进入到了一个久远的梦境中，而这个梦恰恰与Loki所说的“年少时犯下的一个错误”有关。

那是一个雷电交加的漆黑雨夜，罕见的恶劣天气并没有对金宫中盛大的狂欢造成丝毫影响。这场晚宴是为了庆祝Odin的长子Thor成年，第一个千年过去，金发碧眼的少年已经出落成了高大健壮的雷神。夜幕降临时，他刚从Alfheim征战归来，黑暗精灵的残党在他手下惨败，刚成年的Thor已经是锋芒毕露，屡立战功。

金宫中灯火通明，众神们唱着古老的歌谣，大声地谈笑着，享用着满桌的珍馐美酒，舞女们袒胸露乳，身上挂满了宝石珍珠，在席座间起舞。第三只烤火鸡已经进了Volstagg的肚子，而他们的中心，今晚的主角，Thor在一群人的簇拥下，得意洋洋地叙述着自己的丰功伟绩，砸碎了一个又一个水晶酒杯。他喝得实在是太多了，让他第一次知道了自己还会醉酒这回事。

当然，也不排除这是Loki从中作祟的缘故。

醉醺醺的年轻雷神步履蹒跚，东倒西歪地摇晃着，被人架着臂膀带回了他自己的寝宫中。刚进大门时，Thor一个踉跄撞在了扶着他的人身上，柔软的黑色短发蹭过了Thor发烫的面颊，一股带着腥味的凛冽焚香擦过他的鼻腔。一般来说，Omega的信息素并不会影响Thor。

然后夜空中有一道闪电在远方落下，照亮了一切，也让Thor看清了那双翠绿的眼。

一双沉溺于深思和计谋，却又楚楚可怜，惹人蹂躏的眼，仿佛在说：“吻我吧，哥哥，给我一个吻我将死而无憾。”

Thor没有犹豫，一把搂过了面前人的脑袋，吻住了他的薄唇。他没有抵抗，甚至欣然接受了雷神的吻，他的舌像毒舌的信挑逗着Thor酒气满溢的口腔，唾液在深吻中溢出嘴角，粘连在他们的唇间。

受到诱惑的青年神祇兴致高涨，推搡着自己的兄弟，一路跌跌撞撞进了寝宫里。他们还是绊倒了对方，一起摔在了柔软的地毯上。

Loki身上的衣袍可比雷神的甲胄好脱多了，它们被Thor粗暴的动作撕得残破不堪，欲盖弥彰地挂在那具修长的莹白躯体上。醉酒的雷神用粗糙的手掌贪婪地揉捏过兄弟身体的每一寸肌肤，然后亲吻他脆弱的咽喉，胸膛的肌肉，还有已经湿润不堪的双腿之间。Loki的性器官都还未经人事，在Thor毫无章法的舔咬下屡屡濒临高潮。

Loki离成年还差些时间，身上少年的稚嫩痕迹尚未被磨去。他光滑的黑色短发散在乳白的地毯上，像一滴晕开的墨。Thor埋在他胯下，他便夹紧双腿，顺便伸手揪住了那一头金发。

然后他那Thor再熟悉不过的嗓音突然变得柔软，仰起头，像一只高傲的鹿羚，叫道：“哥哥。”

多么令人颜面尽失的事实，强大又坚定的雷霆之神最难抗拒的诱惑不是丰乳肥臀，也不是神女精灵。

而是他的生命之光，欲念之火，他的兄弟。

“哥哥，来吧，我是你的了。”

炽热的汗滴淋在Loki苍白的胸膛上，Thor的掌心握住了紧贴着他小腿的黑色长靴，一路摸到了他光裸的腿根。雷神壮硕的腹肌向他迫近，与此同时，坚硬滚烫的阴茎也抵进了少年邪神湿透的后穴中。

酩酊大醉的雷神目光涣散，仅剩的迷恋一览无余。在完完全全插进了满是分泌液的肠道后，Thor深顶了一次，让黑发少年几乎哭了出来。随即而来的抽插既快又重，完全超过了初尝情爱的Loki的底线。

他在哥哥身下双腿大敞，汗腻的腿根被Thor的胯撞得发红，与生俱来的天性让Loki几乎没受什么罪就欣然接纳了那根嵌入他体内的粗大阴茎，粘稠的精水糊满了他因为情欲开始肿胀的会阴。

Loki身上剩下的布料不多，并且都不能遮羞，他咬着自己黑绿相间的皮护手，即使是此刻都不忘调笑自己的哥哥：“Thor，我强大又高贵的Thor……”

这句话似乎让Loki想起了什么，他的笑中带泪。但Thor怎么能注意到那几滴苦涩的泪，全然把它们当成了性欲挤出的生理泪水。

Thor享受完全的控制感，在放纵爱欲时也不例外。他俯下身，精壮的胸肌像山，沉沉地压在弟弟的身上，乳尖相互磨蹭。雷神的臂膀强健有力，死死按住了Loki推拒的双手：“你闭嘴的时候更讨人喜欢。”说完后，他就开始深而久地吻送上门来的少年邪神，一边吻，一边搂着他的腰胯，凶狠地操着他，直到他呻吟难耐，泪水横流。

没人记得他们什么时候躺在了床上，柔软昂贵的被单和毛毯丢得满地都是，初尝禁果的少年神们无法无天，将整洁的寝宫搅乱，成了淫乐的天堂。食髓知味的处子翻身骑在了兄长的身上，他浑身酥麻，连腿都直不起来，却仍然不知疲倦地扭动着精瘦的腰。他是神，却有着蛇一样的淫态，用已经含满精液的肛门套弄着Thor再度勃起的性器。

在性爱中原形毕露，愈发狂妄的Loki向后坐去，大开双腿，向身下的雷神展示胯间的景致。少年的下体光洁无毛，后穴还正吞吐着哥哥深红的阴茎，他苍白的两颊也变得酡红，似乎醉酒的是他而不是Thor。然后Loki用两指将那个不停在结合缝隙间挤出精液的孔洞拉得更开，得意地说：“你在我身体里，我们合二为一了。”

俊美的黑发少年无力地后仰，在暖黄的烛光里投下阴影，像一只优雅的水鸟。他体内兄长的阴茎也向后弯了些，贴着他洞开的肛口不断向上贯进他湿润的肛口中，然后掏出更多的粘液，Thor硕大的阴囊不断拍打着Loki的臀尖，发出淫秽至极的水声。

层层床帷被雷雨夜的大风吹得翻飞，其中一段暗红色的天鹅绒盖在了黑发少年的背上，他伏下身，贴近自己的兄长。他身上的布料也因动作而滑落，像猩红热烈的血河当头淋下，滚过他苍白柔嫩的肉体。诡计之神的绿眼睛里水光闪动，他无奈地皱起眉，说：“我很累，哥哥，帮帮我。”受到蛊惑的年轻雷神伸手抚上他轮廓深邃的脸，另一手握紧了压在自己身上圆润的臀，开始迎合他放浪的动作。

“让我属于你，永远。”  
得到了巨大满足似的，Loki闭上了双眼，偏过头磨蹭着兄长温暖的掌心，讨好地吻着他每一根修长的手指。

Loki有意挪动着下体，让兄长插入自己肠道内另一个腔口中。Thor如他所愿，握着他的肋部，猛地操进了生殖腔口，并且接下来的每一次捣弄都越陷越深，直到Loki体内深处的软肉裹住他，涌出源源不断的欲液。这让少年几乎难负重荷，极端的快感搅动着他的腹部，每一根神经都开始痉挛。他如坠云雾，在潮湿的爱欲中和兄长纠缠不休。

以为自己身处梦中梦的Thor也毫不留情，用尽花样侵犯蹂躏自己的骨肉兄弟，在他体内那个拥有生育能力的器官中灌满精液。他知道身下的少年是Omega，便揪住他后颈上的皮肉，看他像只被掐住死穴的幼年黑豹一样扭动挣扎。

他醉后的话很少，声音又闷又沉：“当然……你是我的，我也希望如此。”然后Thor捏着他湿滑的臀，用大拇指摁住弟弟的腰窝，更重地操了进去。

照理来说，因为自身体质的特殊，Thor并不能标记Loki，或者说Aesir族从不和外族通婚，根本没有前例可循。他们是首对打破禁忌，结合的伴侣，而某种比标记更亲密的烙印正在他们体内深处成型。

逐渐清醒的Thor看到那双碧绿的眼睛里下起了暴雨，那股若有若无的焚香遽然充斥了他的鼻腔，甚至渗入了他无味的灵魂之中，冰凉得如同Jotunheimr尽头的冰峰，浓烈得像Ymir的血海。

梦境开始变得模糊不清，与他交媾的少年的面容也像风中的尘沙一样散去，只有那股香气盈满了他的身体。

“Loki————！”  
Thor吼出了那个名字，在猛地睁开眼后，一滴雨水落进了他湿润的左眼眶中。他正躺在冰凉潮湿的地面上，脑中一片空白，像刚经历了一场暴雪的荒原，空无一物。

他刚才喊的名字是什么来着？Loki？那是谁？

“嘿，你没事吧？”  
有位好心的路人在湿滑的雨夜停下了脚步，凑过来询问他是否需要帮助了。Thor全身酸痛，特别是嗡嗡作响的脑袋，他站了起来，浑身的皮甲都是泥污，红披风也不例外。

“嗯……还行，没什么大毛病。”他看了眼站在他面前的男人，回答道。

这位好心人比他稍矮两三公分，一头棕色的短发，打着伞，穿着灰色的卫衣和运动裤，怀里还抱着只黑色的小杜宾，似乎是个出来散步却撞上了阵雨的倒霉蛋。

除此之外，他还有双似曾相识的漂亮绿眼睛，令人怀念。

棕发男人在Thor的奇装异服上打量了一遍：“你需要什么帮助吗？我家离这儿不远，你可以去换身衣服，我帮你报个警之类的。”

“那真是太好了，感谢你的帮助……另外你叫什么？”Thor露出了一个诚挚的笑容。

老天，他愚蠢的哥哥果真把他忘了。  
虽然现在的状况在Loki的预料之中，也是他最期盼的情况——他不用面对Thor的质问和愤怒，他又重新占据了上风！甚至能将失去力量成为凡人的兄长再次玩弄于股掌之间。

英俊的棕发绅士笑了起来，眼中狡黠的光一闪而过：“我叫luke。”

“很高兴认识你，我叫Thor……”在脱口而出后，Thor开始不确定自己是不是叫这个名字。而他的脑子里只有一团浆糊，唯一能打捞起来的也只有“Thor”这四个字母了。

Luke看上去并没有表面上那么和善，他打着自己的伞自顾自的走了。不过Thor也不是那么斤斤计较的人，一边努力回想着有关自己的事，一边淋着雨跟了上去。

一股几乎难以察觉的焚香顺着风吹了过来，失忆的雷神吸了几口气，那味道又消失了，只剩下路边草木淋过雨的清香。街边一辆汽车飞驰而过，又溅了Thor一脚泥。

“该死。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 修改了电影的设定，此处Fenris属于Loki而非Hela。  
> 2 修改了神话的设定，Loki依旧是Thor的兄弟，而不是Odin的义兄。

“你有手机吗？”  
“没有，那是什么……等等，我好像知道那个。”

当Loki刷开酒店第二道门禁，进入内部公寓独立入口的时候，跟在他身后的Thor还在喋喋不休地说着蠢话，至少在凡人眼里会非常愚蠢。Thor还是能从模糊的记忆里挖掘出些无关紧要的常识来，然后巧妙地避开了所有重要的部分。

“你们是不是还会用……一个叫电子邮件的玩意？”  
一身泥的金发大个子皱着眉头用手比划着，他说话的声音可不小。现在是深夜，平日里灯火通明的大厅现在只留下了温暖暗淡的环境光，透明的水幕顺着乳白的大理石墙面淋下，跌在水池中发出轻柔细微的声音。

满身泥污的怪异男人引来了门卫的侧目打量，Loki有些尴尬，朝他们笑了笑希望得到谅解。在无人看到的地方他又恢复了一脸漠然的表情，领着身后好奇的Thor进了电梯，然后直达38层入户。

Thor的身高过人，这个单身公寓的门对于他来说矮了些，让他下意识地俯了俯身。

“说真的，这个地方看起来还挺……朴素的。”实际上Thor想用的词是寒酸，但他不能冒犯这位给予他帮助的好心人。

“我喜欢简单些。”  
不，我真是恨死简单和朴素这种词了。Loki在心里骂道。

事实上这栋建筑是曼哈顿中心最奢华的公寓，大部分人穷其一生也买不下其中任何一间。可就算是凡人眼中的天价居所，也比不上Asgard金碧辉煌的宫殿虹桥，Loki罕见地同意了他兄长的看法。

虽然Loki是在Thor之后掉进时空裂缝的，但因为一些意外让他先抵达了现在的世界线。这里是中庭的平行世界，而且据Loki了解，这个世界没有复仇者联盟这种多管闲事的超能力组织。他的身体和精神都完好无损，法力也没有受到影响，在这儿简直是如鱼得水

他将怀里的小杜宾放了下去，背对着Thor开始换鞋。

顺理成章地，在Loki上了两三步台阶踏上地板后，脏兮兮的雷神也跟着他走进了走廊，他的靴底沾着泥水，在干净的地面上留下一团团污渍，这肮脏的声音折磨着Loki的耳朵，他突然转过身喊到：“等等！”

听话停住的Thor楞了一下，不知道哪儿出了问题。黑色的小狗摇着尾巴在他脚边跑了一圈，嗅了嗅他的裤腿，打了个喷嚏又跑开了。站在一旁的热心先生似乎是个讲究的人，但那种焦虑又嫌恶的眼神一闪而过，并不容易被察觉。

“你把衣服都脱了。”

Thor有些不好意思，他移开眼神尴尬地笑了笑：“在这儿？不太合适吧。”深更半夜收留他，对他施以援手，一进门就要让他脱衣服，这怎么看都是某种暧昧的艳遇情节。尽管Luke看上去颇为英俊，的确是他会喜欢的那类型，但这样的发展也有点太快了。

他心里的想法都写在了脸上，当然也逃不过Loki的眼睛。瞧瞧他哥哥的傻笑，Loki几乎都能猜到Thor内心的想入非非了——他的哥哥在这种小事上总是如此意志不坚，就像他不久前还口口声声说着永不放弃他的凡人女友，分手却只用了两句轻描淡写的解释。

但Loki突然意识到自己没有立场去责备Thor，因为他们从来都不是伴侣关系，也不存在忠贞与长情可言。  
他们只是对水火不容，又无法分开的倒霉兄弟。

以上无意义的思考只花了Loki两秒不到，然后他指了指Thor身旁的脏衣篓：“不管怎么说，我不想明天再让保洁来返工了，你右边的那间是浴室。”他话音未落，Thor就已经爽快地开始脱衣服了，在脱掉最后一层贴身衣物后，那具熟悉的精壮肉体又裸露在了Loki面前。

Loki瞟了兄长一眼，但仅仅是这一瞥，就又让他久远的回忆开始翻腾，变得清晰生动。他甚至记得自己那晚在Thor的左胸上留下的吻痕的位置。

毫无征兆，Loki的脸颊开始发烫，但他的情绪不容易波动，也不会像无知少年一样悸动羞赧。一种奇异的感觉牵扯住了他，让他全身的神经都在为之辗动，唯一的解释是他被自己Alpha的信息素影响了，但Thor身上根本就没有气味，他也压根不是个Alpha。

“你怎么了？”  
Thor看他捂住了口鼻，神情有些怪异。棕发的男人朝他摆了摆手，连话都不屑多说一句地走开了，用手势催他赶紧进浴室洗澡。莫名其妙的Thor抬手闻了闻自己的胳膊，并没有什么臭味，只有泥土混着雨水的腥味。

“好了，现在你可以告诉我一些有关你自己的信息，尽可能回想。”换了身睡袍的Loki抱着电脑坐在沙发上，他想知道自己的兄长还记得多少东西。

已经洗好澡的Thor穿上了Loki的衣服，到他们的尺码不太合衬。这位看上去像流浪汉一样的角色扮演爱好者身材实在好得过分，性感饱满的肌肉快把那件黑衬衫撑开了，扣紧的纽扣摇摇欲坠。他皱着金色的眉毛思索着：“我叫Thor……”

“你已经告诉过我了，说点其他的，姓氏，地址什么的？”

金发的男人摸了摸自己下巴上短粗的胡茬：“我不记得了。”

无意间，Loki看到了Thor手背上的一道伤口，并不深而且已经止血了。这意味着雷神不仅失去了所有有用的记忆，他的力量也不翼而飞了。他现在不过是个强壮的凡人，比从前被Odin贬下中庭的状况更凄惨了。

这真是命运最完美的恶作剧，几乎让Loki自愧不如。

一无所获的谈话要结束了。Loki虚情假意地叹了口气，合上了电脑的屏幕，放在了身旁的坐垫上，抱歉地说：“那我可能要把你交个警察了，或许他们会带你去医院做点精神坚定什么的。”

“医院”两个字让Thor有些警觉，不知怎么的，他想起了被束缚带绑着的感觉：“不，不，Luke，别报警。我的脑子很好。”他慌张地抬起头，望进了面前棕发男人的眼里。Luke的眉毛微微撇着，下垂的绿眼睛里写满了无奈，没有侵略性的敌意，却似乎看穿了他灵魂的深处，从中勾起了一丝稍纵即逝的熟稔。

“我想起来了！我在找一个人。”  
终于找到头绪的Thor露出了一个惊喜的笑容，他的这句话成功引起了Loki的注意：“谁？”

“好吧，我知道这很难解释，我在找一个对我来说很重要的人，但是我不记得他是谁，也不记得他长什么样了……”Thor有些心虚地看了一脸兴趣盎然的Luke，似乎在他脸上找到了关键的线索：“但是你的眼睛和他的很像。”

听到这话的Loki心里一惊，连忙偏过了头看向别处。Thor要找的人毫无疑问就是他，雷神的弟弟，Asgard的噩梦，诡计之神Loki。一无所有的雷神唯一惦念的居然是自己恶名昭彰的兄弟，他应该对比感到虚荣和骄傲才对！

可Loki也不免疑惑，为什么Thor会在潜意识里执着于寻找他。因为他是Thor最后的亲人兄弟？亦或是因为他在最后一刻的行为让Thor误以为他背叛了自己？

这些答案都不能令Loki满意，而他几乎不敢想到那个令他梦寐以求的原因——Thor和他之间永恒的联系，再次发挥了作用。

现在的情况可不太妙，Loki觉得自己得说点什么转移Thor的注意力，免得他专心致志地打量自己会发现更多的破绽，他把手伸到沙发的靠垫后面摸索了一阵，用法力变出了一副平光眼镜戴上，希望可以挡住Thor那该死的炽热目光。

“所以呢？你想留在我这儿？”  
Loki看着他，还没擦干的水滴顺着Thor金色的短发滑下鬓角，他语气诚恳地回答道：“我可以力所能及地帮你做些事，作为回报。”

“任何事？”  
兄长的态度又让Loki的那些坏心眼蠢蠢欲动了，他放松脊梁靠在了沙发上，本来就只有一根腰带束着的浴袍松开了不少，露出半边白皙的锁骨。然后棕发的绅士慢吞吞地开口：“过来，先帮我一个忙。”

Thor这次没有先前的迟疑和扭捏，他起身走到了Loki面前，那股要命的眩晕感又涌了上来，如果用酒精和吗啡对人类的影响来做类比，而Thor就是他的致幻剂。

“帮我把电脑放回办公桌上。”  
乐意帮忙的Thor弯下腰去拿他手边的笔记本电脑，两人之间越来越近的距离迫使无力的邪神往后仰去。Thor的胸膛抵在了他的肩上，这让Loki的吐息抖了一下。

他的细微反常也被雷神捕捉到了，偏过头问：“你没事吧？”他们之间的距离不超过两三厘米，鼻息交错在一起。Loki几乎能看到兄长那双蓝得发亮的眼睛上浓密的金色睫毛。

Thor当然也察觉到了气氛的暧昧，他瞄了眼Loki的薄唇，表情变得微妙起来——他们几乎就要亲上了。但Thor却一把拿起电脑站了起来，移开了目光，尴尬地补了一句：“不用谢。”

意识到自己被拒绝的Loki楞住了一会儿，他在心里决定收回一半那些责怪Thor朝三暮四的话，说：“我没有准备多余的房间，你只能睡沙发了。”

他知道Thor不会计较这些。

之前在SAKAAR星的时候，Thor突然变得聪明的脑袋让Loki有些措手不及，并且因此被自己的哥哥摆了几道。可惜这样的情况并没有维持太久，如今失忆雷神的脑子又变得空空荡荡的了，理所应当地在Loki的公寓里住下了，完全没有思考过为什么只有一面之缘的陌生男人会Luke收留自己。

第二天早晨，Thor吃光了整个冰箱里所有的松饼和十个煎蛋，当然都是他自己做的。然后他坐在露台的餐桌旁，手里抱了一大盒牛奶。清晨的阳光不错，他不太习惯穿那件不合身的衬衫就从Loki的衣柜角落里找出了件白T恤换上了。

Loki养的小杜宾在听到动静之后就一直缠着他到处跑动，在Thor给了它三块培根之后才消停了下来，趴在他脚边继续打盹。

快十点的时候，Loki才起床，他走到客厅的时候看到的就是餐桌上的一片狼藉，Thor看了看时钟，又看了看一身睡袍的棕发男人，提醒道：“已经十点了，你不用上班吗，我记得你们凡人都需要干这种事换去酬劳。”

他的蠢哥哥为什么能把无关紧要的凡人生活记得这么牢？

Loki转了转眼睛，解释道：“我在大学任教，不需要每天按时上班。”

“大学？”Thor摸了摸自己下巴上的胡子，疑惑地盯着他。

好吧，他显然又高估了Thor的脑子，Thor对凡人的生活记得也没那么牢。

“我下午会去上班。”  
Loki走到了露台上，初升的日光刺得他睁不开眼，他屏住呼吸，避免自己被Thor的味道影响，伸手把桌上的盒子一把扫到了Thor脚边的垃圾桶里，说：“别出门，不要和任何人说话。”

“为什么？”

因为只有我知道你是雷霆之神，而不是个胡言乱语的疯子。我可不想去精神科或者警局把你认领回来。Loki是这么想的，但他当然不能这么说：“你可以自己好好回忆下有没有什么有用的东西，一个记不清自己从哪儿来的人上街可是个大麻烦。”

幸好Thor目前为止表现得都非常合作，完全没有以前被Odin丢下中庭以后的不安生。

一看到Loki，杜宾就跑了过去在他脚边转圈圈，等着主人给自己喂食。Loki把装满狗粮的小盆放在它面前，它反倒有些泄气地垂下了尾巴。

“你知道你只能吃这个，现在。”

一旁的Thor看到Loki小声地和小杜宾交谈，觉得他举止怪异又有趣，开口问道：“它叫什么？”

“Fenris.”*

雷神挑了挑眉毛：“它很可爱。”

按照Loki自己的说法，他下午的确出门了，但他没有去上课，而是在公寓的个人影院里待了一下午，中庭人拍的电影虽然无聊，还不如他自编自导的舞台剧有趣，但他也实在找不到其他乐子了。

在这期间，Loki还顺便用法术窥探了Thor的动向。失忆的雷神信守诺言，并没有离开公寓，而是开始研究起电视和电脑。

等到Loki晚上回去时，他发现Thor已经学会了摆弄电脑，正在敲打键盘搜索着什么资料。他没记错的话，以前Thor对中庭人这类科技不屑一顾。

“你会用这个？”  
“刚学会”

网络上的信息引起了Thor的兴趣，他还不太习惯一只眼睛的聚焦，前后移动了一下上半身。

Loki脱下了黑色的大衣和绿色的围巾，放在衣帽架上，和他保持着距离，在一旁的椅子上坐下：“你找到什么了吗？”

“一些有趣的东西。”Thor笑了笑，拿起电脑准备走过来给Loki展示屏幕上的页面，却被Loki叫住了：“不，你就坐在那儿，我看得见。”

他时刻注意着和自己兄长的距离，Thor的无味信息素浓度过高很有可能引发意外，譬如他会摆脱抑制剂的控制，进入热潮期。

“我搜索了自己的名字，发现我和北欧神话的雷神同名。”

“是挺惊人的，你父母取名的癖好真是与众不同。”  
雷神那只蓝眼睛注视着他，Loki有些心虚，不着痕迹地移开了目光，随口应付了两句。

Thor将网页下拉了些，继续说：“‘我’还有个弟弟*，来自Niflheim的诡计之神。”

中庭人给我的名头还不赖，Loki想道。他虽然也乐意听听这些在凡间流传的神话故事，但难保Thor看多了不会重获记忆，那他的麻烦可就大了。他得赶紧制止他的哥哥继续研究下去：“这可不是什么有用的信息。难不成你还是落难的雷神？中了你无恶不作的兄弟的诡计，然后沦落到了曼哈顿街头？”

听到他的话，Thor愣了一秒，回答道：“他不会这么做的。”

一句话，寥寥几个单词，却像石子撞进了平静的湖面，涟漪层起。Loki抬起头看向他，邪神的视力很好，就算他们之间隔了半个客厅的距离，但他还是看得清那只蓝眼睛里的疑惑——Thor也不知道自己为什么会这么肯定。

“这上面说他起初的恶作剧都是出自善意，或许……”  
Thor絮叨着，更像是在说服自己，但这也无法解释他心里无由来的直觉。

还没来得及说点什么，Loki的思绪就被Fenris突兀的叫声打断了。它对着露台竖起了自己的尖耳朵，低沉的咆哮在牙齿间打转。

接着是一声突如其来的巨响，似乎有什么东西砸在了主卧室的阳台上。

“一定是楼上那个该死的酒鬼在开什么聚会。”  
Loki和Thor同时站起身，棕发男人看了自己的兄长一眼，连忙解释道。

然后Loki往声音的来源走去，顺便迅速地想了个借口拒绝了Thor的跟随：“你待在这儿，我可不想其他人看见你，然后误会我叫了什么特殊服务。”

进了主卧室之后，Loki把门锁上，开始快步朝满地都是碎玻璃的阳台走去，金色的荧火流过他身上的衬衫和西装裤，然后虚假的幻象被灼烧殆尽，变成了一身金绿相间的长袍。

体量和人类接近的四手两脚怪物在察觉到Loki的靠近后，跳了下来，落在了阳台上，它的外壳几乎和黑夜融为一体。那是灭霸的斥候部队——先驱者。

Loki抽出两把匕首抛向空中，在先驱者张开獠牙向他冲过来的瞬间接住了它们，干净利落地猛刺向了怪物的脑袋。

就算是他，也没有料到已经达成目的的灭霸还会派出势力跨越世界线来追杀他和Thor。但先驱者不会只有一只，就算Loki杀了这只，也会引起灭霸的注意，然后派来更多更强大的手下。

就算他放弃和疾驰的命运抗争，也终究还是逃不过它的追捕。

先驱者的是由人类基因改造的产物，伤口喷溅出的猩红血液溅在了Loki冷白色的面颊上，他嫌恶地擦了一把，将黏糊糊的血从黑色的长发上捻下来，抬脚把先驱者的尸体踹到了一边。

另外一边的Thor没有再老老实实地待在客厅里，而是跑到了露台上，但外边什么都没有发生。隔壁阳台上的Loki正在打电话，旁边是一堆摔得粉碎的酒瓶，他似乎在和公寓管理人员沟通，而楼上的公寓里传来了震耳欲聋的音乐声和尖叫声。

当然，这都是Loki用法术匆匆制造出的幻觉，但蒙骗凡人状态的雷神绰绰有余了。

挂断电话的Loki朝一头雾水的Thor无奈地耸耸肩，朝他摆了摆手，示意他回客厅里去，然后走回了房间里。Thor总觉得哪儿不对劲，他看了看四周，夜空中灰蓝的云都被城市的灯火烘黄，包围着他的幢幢高楼缄口不言，沉默地观察着他的茫然。

他回到客厅里却没看到Loki，他也不想再去打扰对方，就关了灯，在沙发上坐下开始打盹。

而房间里真实的状况则是一片狼藉。Loki擦干净了身上的血渍，给自己倒了杯酒，坐在床沿上对趴在墙角的黑狼说：“好了，你有正餐吃了。”

变回了原型的Fenris看上去高兴了不少，他扑到先驱者的尸体上开始撕咬它的血肉。Loki皱了皱眉，说：Fenris，虽然你年纪太小还不能化形，但你有必要学会些用餐礼仪。”

本来吃相狰狞的狼发出了一声呜鸣，然后把尸体拖到角落，背对着自己的主人继续进食。

在沙发上打盹的Thor很快就进入了熟睡状态，在掉进另一个中庭的第二天晚上，他零碎的记忆又开始在梦境中拼凑成形。

Thor在成年之前也没少喝过酒，但却从来没醉过，但在从Alfheim回来的那次庆功宴过后，他就时常醉酒，频繁的时候一个月会有好几次，以至于Fandarl他们都会嘲笑Thor的酒量大不如前，但这并不能阻碍神王的继承人在宴会上豪饮，他也逐渐习惯了这样的循环。

包括每一次酩酊大醉后的梦，至少Thor以为那只是一场梦，他甚至不记得和自己缠绵交媾的对象是谁。

在每一个夜风呼啸的深夜，Thor都会重新拥那个少年入怀，直到后来他长成青年，他们在柔软的金色绸缎上纠缠翻滚，赤裸发烫的肌肤相贴，仿佛要把对方揉进自己骨和血里。Loki的味道也让他着迷，那股不详的浓烈焚香有一股令人欲罢不能的魔力。

在发情期到来的时候，Loki并不像普通的Omega一样表现出任人摆布的雌伏姿态，他仍旧会因性欲而饥渴，但这只会令他的狂妄和高傲变本加厉。

Loki会骑在兄长的身上，用暗红的丝绒蒙住他迷人的蓝眼睛。虽然Thor是个注重掌握主动权的神，但他也不介意谦让一下用屁股含着他性器的小野猫。

邪神的身材越来越修长高挑，以至于身高和已经和Thor接近了。那双修长结实的腿正死死夹住雷神的胯，Loki的腰精瘦又结实，因为渴望即将到来的高潮而大幅度地扭动着腰臀，尽可能地让Thor顶在他生殖腔附近的阴茎插得更深些，然后捣出源源不断的泉水，润湿他高热的肉体。

他们往往会同时高潮，Thor微睁着茫然的眼，只看得到一片昏暗的红色和模糊的光影，像掉进了血河之中。然后青年柔软的唇落在他的胸膛和锁骨上，虔诚又狂热得仿佛在吻一座神像。但吻到Thor的嘴唇时，Loki却变得贪婪又凶狠，恨不得咬下兄长的唇和舌。

诡计之神的长发垂下来搭在Thor眼前，漆黑的发丝浸进了血河之中，Thor搂住弟弟的头颅，不怕痛一般更深地吻他，直到自己嘴里鲜血淋漓。

当Loki在Thor酒里下的药失效之后，已经是后半夜了。如梦初醒的雷神从床上坐了起来，他晃了晃疼得要命的脑袋，试图让自己清醒些，接踵而至的却是那些清晰又淫秽的片段。

“Loki……Loki？！”  
他下意识地喊出来了声。环视四周之后，Thor意识到这是自己的寝宫，Loki不可能会深夜出现在这里。但地上床上都是一片狼藉，宫殿里的金色纱帘和床帏被寒风吹得猎猎作响。

脚步仍然有些虚浮的雷神下了床，走上台阶，看到了本不该出现在这里的兄弟。Loki背对着他，赤身裸体地坐在白色石台上，两旁是高大的圆柱。

深邃浩瀚的夜空压在他苍白的脊梁上，星辰正在衰亡，光芒微弱，但Thor依旧看清了Loki身上触目惊心的淤青和吻痕。

“我都做了什么，Loki？”  
恍然大悟的Thor内心震惊不已，他试探性地靠近Loki，然后Loki转过了上半身，翡翠一样漂亮的眼里一如既往的水分充足，它们闪着光，比暗淡的星辰更耀眼。

邪神笑了，一如既往地扰人心神，他抬起手，一群金色星光聚集而成的蝴蝶便从他黑发之下飞出，然后他说：“给我一个吻吧，我会告诉你的。”

“不，我们不能。”  
虽然Thor嘴里否定着，却依旧走到了Loki的面前，难以自制地低头吻了自己的弟弟。那些扑朔着薄翅抖落下金光的蝴蝶停在了Thor的身上，转眼间成了一条蛇，咬住了Thor的咽喉。

雷神痛哼了一声，放开了Loki。目的达成的邪神在他耳边留下了一句低语：“再一次忘了我吧，哥哥，把这都当做一场梦。”

当做对我触犯贪婪与色欲之罪的惩罚。  
当做我妄图和你建立起永恒连接的惩罚。  
当做我无法逃离悲剧命运的激流也要将你一并拉入其中的惩罚。

让我成为你梦中的阴影，我永远属于你，而你只会一次又一次地忘记我曾与你结合。

然后Loki的幻象也碎成了一把暗淡的尘灰，消逝在金宫外的万丈峭壁之下。但他的法术已经生效了，Thor很快又会忘记今晚发生的一切，就像从前无数个由Loki一手促成的醉酒夜晚一样。

“不———”  
第二次，Thor又大叫着从梦中醒来，他猛地坐起身来，与此同时，客厅的吊灯也闪了一下，然后毫无征兆地炸成了一堆碎玻璃。

已经是早晨了，今天Loki醒得比他早，听到客厅嘈杂的动静之后走出了书房。

“你又出什么事了，失忆的雷神先生？”Loki带着眼镜，手里还拿着本书，显然Thor一早起来就大吵大叫的坏习惯搅和了他的消遣。

Thor急促地喘息着，他站起来看了面前棕发的青年几秒钟，那眼神似乎要把他灵魂深处都看个清楚明白，看得Loki几乎汗毛直立了，然后他说：“绿眼睛。”

Loki的心跳瞬间失速，他的银舌头现在也打了结，一时半会，他能想到的单词都堵在了嗓子眼里。

但Thor又移开了直勾勾的眼神，有些失望地说：“我想起来了，他是黑发。”然后转身去拿书房里的电脑。

站在原地的Loki楞了很久，他应该松一口气，但却止不住心底不断翻涌出的失望。


	3. Chapter 3

Thor对电脑的操作已经可是说是驾轻就熟了，如果换做几年前的他，根本不会对这块破铜烂铁和人类的信息网感兴趣，而如今一无所有，一无所知的雷神也仅仅只能依靠它来寻找和自己有关的线索了。

他的哥哥又梦到什么了呢？Loki还没有从那份膨胀的失落感中回过神来，他努力想平复这份不正常的情感，反复说服自己是在以掌局者的身份戏弄失忆的Thor取乐，就像摆弄一个塑料玩具士兵在桌面上行走一样轻而易举。

但Loki总是会忘记自己才是所有人中最敏感又斤斤计较的那一个。他不得不承认自己开始嫉恨Thor心里的那个夜夜梦回的影子，让Thor将注意力从他的身上移去了虚无缥缈的回忆中。

即使那个影子就是他自己。

眉头紧锁的Thor还在仔细地扫视着电脑屏幕上的每一行信息。之前有关北欧神话的传说他也都已经读过了，但那些中庭人添油加醋的童话故事显然没有勾起他太多的回忆，像石沉大海一样落进了他记忆的泥沼中。那么他现在重复之前的行为也将是毫无意义的。

不过对于Loki来说，唯一的好消息就是Thor暂时还想不起来什么有用的东西，不会叫停这场有趣的穿越游戏，也不会来向他兴师问罪。在意识到现况依旧可控后，Loki轻松了不少，他端着牛奶走到Thor桌前，开口指出了一个显而易见的问题：“别再搜那些神话故事了，你昨天已经看了一遍了，难道你真的默认自己是他们其中一员了不成？”

Thor脸上聚精会神的神情开始转为沮丧，他也知道自己所做的一切都是徒劳：“这也许听起来很荒唐……但是……”

“真是惊喜，你居然还知道这很荒唐。”棕发男人翻了个白眼，略带挖苦地回答道。Loki的初衷是想扮演成一个截然不同的角色，但有时总忍不住冷嘲热讽自己兄长的本能。

然而这也不能让Thor停下无用功，他有些焦躁地加快了滑动触摸板的速度，一道细微的蓝色电光在他指缝间闪过，电脑在一声短促的金属炸裂声后黑了屏，冒起了一小股白烟。这次Thor也被吓得不轻，他显然没意识到这是自己造成的，猛地站起身，撞得身后的壁橱一阵摇晃。

加上客厅刚刚炸掉的吊灯，这已经是连续两次Thor情绪不稳定而引起的力量泄露了，加上Thor不断新增的失而复得的记忆，都不是什么好兆头。

Thor有些手足无措，像一只横冲直撞，闯了一屁股祸的大型犬，他挠了挠深金色的短寸发：“它似乎坏掉了？”话还没说完，他这一抬手又惹了新的麻烦——碰掉了本就已经滚到了储物格边缘的一排试剂——玻璃碎了，里面透明的液体溅了一地，散发出一股奇异的味道。Thor手忙脚乱地去接，却只接住了试管架。

“噢，抱歉……这是……”  
一时半会Thor也不知道该把手放在哪儿了，他揉了下鼻子，退开一步避免踩到那堆试管。

站在办公桌对面的Loki环抱着双臂，叉开腿站着，回答道：“抑制剂，半年份的。”

他现在已经学会习惯Thor对他的影响了，只要距离不过于亲密，Loki能勉强控制住自己的应激反应。

Thor突然发觉自己在这位好心人家里借住了几天却完全没有了解过有关他的事，他完全专注于寻找有关自己的谜题答案了。含糊其辞了半天，Thor才生硬地把话题转移到了Loki身上：“恕我冒犯，所以你是Omega？”

“没有什么可冒犯的，我的确是Omega。”

“你的伴侣不会介意我待在这儿吗？虽然我没有分化性别。”这话一出口就连Thor自己都发觉了其中的常识性错误：Loki如果拥有伴侣就不会准备抑制剂这种东西了。

出人意料的是，Loki并没有反驳Thor，解释道：“他离开很久了。”他敛下目光，“是我的哥哥。”

在Thor露出一个惊诧的表情后，Loki补充道：“我是养子，但是我们如同血亲，我很爱他，但却不能留在他身边。”他眼里有水光闪动，悲伤的回忆让他的眉毛微微蹙起。这虽然也是邪神屡试不爽的逢场作戏，但他自己也说不清这句话和这几滴泪里有几分是真情，几分是假意。

这段惊世骇俗的感情让Thor有些震惊，他不知道该对比作何评价，但出于礼貌他还是安慰了Loki：“我很抱歉，去你们说的医院……之类的地方可以再买点这个吗？”

在地球上，抑制剂是严格限量供应的，但对于Loki来说这根本不是问题，他有一百种方法可以搞到多余的药剂。但现在放在他眼前的是一个捉弄Thor的良机，他又怎么能放过它呢？

Loki耸了耸肩，回答道：“很遗憾并不能，它的来源太有限了。”他瞥了Thor一眼，“你倒是能帮我些忙。”

Thor刚想开口解释又被Loki打断了：“如果你刚才的道歉是发自真心的，就别拒绝我。”

他拿起椅背上的大衣披在身上，Thor却以为他要出门了，连忙问道：“你要去上课？”

有时Loki也会忘了自己随口瞎编的身份，他愣了片刻，看了看腕表上的时间，迅速在心里为接下来的谎话措好了辞：“是的。今天我可能……”

“我和你一起去吧。”金发的大个子打断了他，笑了笑继续说：“我是说，如果你有什么紧急状况，也许我能帮上忙。”

他还真不客气，半推半就这么久，现在就突然接受了Loki性暗示和戏弄参半的要求。不过真要说会有什么紧急状况发生，Loki只能想到紧追不舍的灭霸了，把Thor留在公寓里的确不是个明智的选择。

诡计之神可不想自己的兄长死于非命，无论出于什么原因，他都不想。

Thor看了看房间四周，用手比划了几下，继续说：“而且天天在这儿待着也没什么用，出去走走或许我能想起来点什么。”

“找件外套穿上。”  
Loki又忘了自己和Thor体型上的差距，他的兄长几乎要把那件黑西装的衬线给撑开了，可他现在也不能用法术变出件尺寸合适的外套来，唯一的办法就是挑个时间去给Thor买衣服了。  
奥丁的胡子在上，他堂堂诡计之神居然要为这种琐事费神！

“算了，你还是脱了吧。”

*

今天的阳光很好，但到了正午也难免有些刺眼。办公室的窗外传来合唱团排练的歌声，让整天泡在翻阅文件和敲击键盘中的女老师烦躁不已，她急匆匆地走过来，关紧了窗户，将那些恼人的声音掐断了。

“这些年轻人还真是精力旺盛，连一丁点时间也不愿意给午饭留……”她咬牙切齿地抱怨道，在转回身的时候注意到了站在对面办公桌旁的高大男人。他实在是长得过于英俊了，完美得甚至让她想起了文艺复兴时盛行的云石雕像。而Thor则是友好地朝她露出了一个直爽的笑。

“抱歉，请问你是……？”  
坐在桌前的中年教授一脸疑惑地看着面前的棕发绅士，Loki放在桌沿上的手打了个响指，一道金光闪过，中年人便恍然大悟：“Laufeyson教授，中午好，有什么事吗？”

“我弄丢了我的课程文件，你能再帮我打印一份吗？”Loki伸手推了推自己的金边眼镜，他穿了一身灰色的格纹西装，斯文的气质看上去的确和一位学者别无二致。

有些秃顶的中年人连忙答应：“当然没问题！”他一边将复印纸放进打印机，一边问道：“你身边的这位是？”

正在走神观察窗外的Thor回过头来，一头雾水。Loki撒谎比他轻车熟路得多：“他是……我兄弟，等会我们有些事要处理，在我上完课之前，他能在这儿待着吗？”

微胖的女性转过头来，也想说说这个话题：“是的，我能理解，你的兄弟的确不能和你一起去上课。”她拧着眉毛，点着下巴，煞有介事地解释：“他会要了那些男孩女孩的命的，各种意义上都会。”

Loki拿起课程表，瞥了他一眼，Thor笑得更开心了，嘴边的胡茬都要翘上天了，他甚至给了那个女人一个眨眼。

“那只眼罩是什么新潮装饰吗？”女人好奇地问。

Thor摸了摸右眼，笑着解释道：“很难解释，算是吧。”

“我只想告诉你，真的酷极了！”

“我希望你在这儿等我回来，哥哥。”  
Loki打断了他们的对话，故意把“哥哥”这个词咬得重了些。

讲课对Loki来说并不是件难事，恰恰相反，巧舌如簧的邪神十分擅长这类嘴上功夫，撇开他的那些“小毛病”，他的确是个无所不知，知识渊博的神。不仅如此，在不对中庭人造成威胁的情况下，他俊俏的外形其实是非常讨喜的。听课的学生给足了他面子，都在聚精会神地听他讲建筑史。

人类的历史在九界中如沧海一粟，即便微渺又短暂，但Loki也能记住其中一些。他靠在讲台前方，刚讲到Parthenon Temple就被手机的震动打断了，他一边继续讲，一边拿起手机查看消息。

-我来找你了。  
-你用的谁的手机发消息？  
-Tina.  
-谁是Tina？  
-你才刚见过她。

Loki用牙咬断了最后一句词，刚好把有关雅典民主政治的总结句吐了出来。他就知道会发生这种事！他把他的哥哥丢在那儿，就像把一块肥肉丢向了饥肠辘辘的野狗。

然后有人敲了敲教室门上的那块小玻璃，Loki转过头，雷神那小半张蠢脸就撞进了他眼里，Thor还笑着对他挥了挥手。

“今天提前下课，你们可以走了。”  
匆匆丢下一句话后，Loki快步跑出了教室。生怕失忆的Thor又惹出什么乱子。

有一种奇妙的扭转在他们之间发生了，从前都是他正直却笨拙的哥哥追逐着他的背影，和邪神的一千张面孔，一万个鬼点子斡旋，而如今他却成跟在其后牵着Thor衣摆的人。

这只是一种权衡利弊后的妥协，Loki反复在心底强调这一点，就差用笔写在上边了。

“我不是叫你待在办公室里吗，哥哥？”  
虽然他俩现在是假装成兄弟关系，但Loki喊得未必也太顺口了点，一想到他和他哥哥的那层关系，Thor难免觉得有些说不清的微妙。

“好吧，那儿实在太无聊了，比在家里还无聊。”跟在Loki身旁的Thor偷瞄了对方一眼，只看到了快抵上镜片金边的浓密睫毛，然后他补充道：“除此之外，和一位过于热情的老师共处一室并不怎么好受。”

是吗？我怎么觉得你挺乐在其中的，Loki想道。

他们拐弯走过连接两栋建筑的长廊，暖黄的日光伏在他们脚下，像一片明亮的湖。在拐角处，他们和其他几个人撞了个正着。正拿着文件和身边人解释的博士抬起头，看了看僵在面前的Loki：“你好，有什么事吗？”

显然，Loki刚刚纠正了自己对这个宇宙的一个误解，他面前站着的就是那个失控后会变得又大又蠢的野兽。这意味着复仇者联盟那群怪胎在这儿也是存在的，但他们似乎都成了普通人，也不认识他和Thor。

头发发灰的博士盯着Loki，似乎想到了什么：“你真眼熟，我是不是在哪儿见过你？”

迫不及待想离开的Loki浑身汗毛直立，他不得不停住已经迈开的步子，强装从容地和Banner握了握手，回答：“Luke Laufeyson，主修建筑史与艺术史，和你的专业应该没有多少交集，不过还是很高兴见到你，博士。”他用眼神点了点Banner手上有关光核反应中巨共振现象的报告。

“那真奇怪……我也很高兴见到你。”Banner又看了Thor两眼，然后和其他人一起离开了。

虽然Thor失忆了，但他日益敏锐的洞察力却在恢复，他察觉到了Loki的异样：“刚才那个人，我也觉得他很眼熟，你认识他吗？”

Loki闭着眼深呼吸了一口气，似乎要把那段让人后怕的记忆也从脑子里涮出来一样，他果断地回答：“不。”

他们走出了大厅，顺着路走到了建筑背面的一大片草坪上，有几个社团正在举报活动，到处都撑着遮阳伞，摆着桌椅，有个站在桌上的男生正在把卷成筒的杂志当成喇叭，大声地唱歌，下面一群人围着他起哄。

Loki的脚步很匆忙，避之不及地绕开那些叽叽喳喳的学生。和他相比更为悠闲的Thor不得不一路小跑才能跟上，开口喊道：“嘿，你要去哪儿？”

“回去，或者去商场。”Loki拉了拉自己的衣领，打量了一下身侧的Thor。现在是深秋季节，但一件白T恤似乎对他来说绰绰有余了，Loki改口道：“看来你不需要买衣服。”

Thor跑了两步，迎着午后的明媚阳光站到了他面前，伸手想去握他的侧颈，察觉到这个动作或许过于亲密了以后，Thor还是只拍了拍Loki的肩膀：“别这么紧张，我觉得在这儿多待会儿也不错，我喜欢你们这儿的校园生活。”

我看你是喜欢朝你抛媚眼的学生，噢，还有那个叫什么的女人来着，Tina，刚认识的Tina之前还有一百个Amora，十个Sif，一个Jean，她们都没有区别。Loki腹诽道。

“还能多了解了解你，朋友之间就是应该如此，虽然我这儿一片空白，没什么好了解的，你知道的。”Thor的口气非常坦诚，就像他从前劝说Loki改邪归正时一样掏心掏肺。

Loki想翻个白眼，他不知道Thor到底是怎么定义朋友的，他不过才和失忆的雷神认识了一周不到。

他的蓝眼睛因为过于强烈的光线而眯上了些，透出一股无由来的深情：“和你待在一起真的挺好的，让我有种熟悉的感觉，怎么形容呢……”Thor摸了摸自己的嘴唇：“息息相关的命运？”

这次Loki的讥讽迟到了，他怔住了，看着Thor眼里自己的倒影——无时无刻不在提醒他，他不再是Loki了，不是Thor魂牵梦绕的影子，这是他自己的选择，他不能反悔。他移开眼神，用他一贯优雅又疏离的语气说：“不不，我和你不一样，可能听起来有些伤人，但你的确只是个磕坏了脑袋的流浪汉，我们本不该有交集。”  
这都多亏我的善心大发。

“小心！”  
两人脚边草地上的旱喷泉突然迸出水花来，Thor 将Loki一把搂进了怀里，用自己的背脊挡住了四溅的喷泉，他的T恤被淋得湿透了，紧贴着他轮廓分明的肌肉。

陷进Thor的怀抱里比被淋湿更糟糕，Loki始终难逃一劫。他快要窒息了，闻不到一丝一毫味道，但却能感觉到属于Thor的信息素被他吸进了肺里，盈满了他身体的每个角落。他的心鼓噪着，几乎要震断每一根血管。

口哨声从不远处的人群中传出，那群好事的学生看到这一幕后误会了他们的关系，一个劲地朝Thor挤眉弄眼。

Loki像块软绵绵的橡皮一样贴在他胸口，Thor看怀里的男人有些不对劲，晃了晃他的肩膀，问：“你怎么了？”他就知道Luke有什么难言之隐，或许是Omega的体质使然？

“没什么……我得去下卫生间。”Loki的脸还埋在他胸膛上，声音沉闷。

还算体贴的雷神扶着他往回走：“你有没有闻到一股奇怪的香味？像在烧什么香料。”

现在Loki可以确认自己和Thor已经互相标记了，这是不可能发生的事，可它的的确确发生了。但他们两人之前都没有察觉到，或许因为他俩的种族过于特殊，所以伴侣间互相吸引的情况也存在“潜伏期”。

这都只是Loki的猜想，这件事已经超出了他的认知范围——他一直以为自己少年时的疯狂举动都是徒劳，他与命运鏖斗的战役无数，这只是其中必败的一场。

但如今昔日的城池失而复得，又升起了属于他的旗帜。

现在已经到了晚餐时间，地下图书馆的卫生间里空无一人。即使Loki的两条腿软得像抽了骨头一样，他也不愿意再让Thor搀扶自己。一进了男厕的门，他就踉踉跄跄地冲进了最近的隔间里锁上了门。

如此慌张失态的Loki并不多见，这让Thor觉得有些好笑，他站在盥洗池边对着镜子端详了一会儿自己，觉得似乎应该说点什么缓解沉默的尴尬：“你还好吧？要不等会去医院看看？”

过了大概半分钟，在Thor以为Loki不想理睬他的时候，传来了一声短促的回应：“嗯……不用。”

事实上，躲在隔间里的邪神正垂头丧气地坐在马桶上，他不得不咬着自己的指节，不然就会有引人遐想的呼吸声从他嘴里涌出来。毫无悬念，吸入Thor过量的信息素引起了他生殖腔里的一场泄洪。他艰难地挪动屁股，湿透的内裤被夹在他的臀肉和西装裤之间。

现在的情况是可预料的，从Thor打碎抑制剂的那一刻起，他就打定主意要就此捉弄Thor一番了，但如今陷入窘境的为何却是他自己？

他的心悬到了嗓子眼，羞耻而隐匿的欲望抽打着他，他既惧怕自己的秘密被发现，却又心痒难耐地想更进一步。然后Loki伸出颤巍巍的手解开了自己的皮带，握住了已经完全勃起的阴茎，努力地回忆着Thor手掌的粗糙触感。

其实Loki根本不需要担心Thor会察觉到什么，因为他还对着镜子自顾自地谈一些“朋友”之间的义务：“就像我刚才说的，我很乐意和你分担一些烦恼，分享也是朋友之间应该做的事之一，你可以告诉我一些你碰上的麻烦。”

他不得不承认，他喜欢Thor低沉醇厚的嗓音和咬字的方式。那些话灌进他耳里，他努力忽视其中无聊的内容，把每一句话都打碎成单词，然后重新拼凑完整：“收起你的花言巧语，我知道你喜欢我这么操你。”

单单是想起这句醉醺醺的Thor曾在他耳边说过的话，就让Loki的五脏六腑都绞紧了，他也喜欢这些Thor宣告自己所有权，并且具有一定侮辱意味的淫秽低语，像一个个烙在他皮肉里，代表爱欲的记号。

这可都是出自雷神之口的话，那个坦坦荡荡站在正途大道中央，一身光明磊落的雷神。

Loki低下头，张开嘴无声地喘息着，头顶上的光滑过他的肩，落进他的手里，他握着自己性器的手，黏黏湿湿的分泌液泛出水光。他沉溺于解决自己的生理问题，又忘了接Thor的话。

“你在听吗，luke？”刚就“友谊”主题发表了长篇大论的Thor发现自己似乎被忽略了，出声提醒道。

此时的Loki正将自己被西装裤卡住的双腿分得更开，以便将中指伸进下方的肛口中，塞进去时便发出了响亮的水声，与此同时他开了口，盖住了这声音：“我在听。”

感觉到Loki的冷淡后，Thor有些低落，他嘟囔道：“好吧，你其实也可以多说点什么，不然我现在这么自言自语会显得很蠢。”

Loki无心顾及Thor的感受，他站在快感的钢索上，只差一步就可以获得高潮，可这一步却难于登天，他多么希望站在外面的男人——他的哥哥——可以帮帮他。他如履薄冰，小心翼翼地用手抽插着自己湿透的屁股。不用看也知道他的会阴已经因为兴奋而涨得通红了，那些透明的欲液源源不断地淌出来，滴进马桶里。

“这股香味到底怎么回事，这所大学里厕所也用熏香吗？”

双眼已经难以聚焦的邪神舔了舔嘴唇，他心一横把三根手指都插进了肛门里，虽然只能进去两段指节，还够不着生殖腔，却刚好够让他高潮了，精水和黏液淋满了他苍白的腿根，Loki情不自禁地伸直了腿，一脚踢在了门板上。

这一声响惊得Thor转过头，顺便还打了个喷嚏，穿着件湿透的T恤还是挺冷的。然后Loki平静的声音从隔间里传了出来：“我认同你说的每一句话。”

当你厌倦了听别人赘述他的观点时，用这句话去敷衍他再适合不过了。

“看来你还是需要一件外套的。”

“什么？”

拉开门走出来的Loki一身西装笔挺，完全看不出有什么异样，他抬起眼看着不明就里的Thor，笑了笑：“作为朋友，等会儿我陪你去买几件衣服。”


	4. Chapter 4

Loki喜欢引人注目的感觉，这会让他觉得自己像暗淡的气体、尘埃中最惹眼的那颗恒星，然后他会为自己的明亮而沾沾自喜。但他一点也不喜欢收敛起自己的光芒，然后被丢进人潮中。就像现在，他带着Thor去了第五大道，即便目的地是奢侈品门店，也避免不了在往来的人群中穿行。

这家他颇为中意的店面装潢以白金灰为主，环境灯不算明亮，柔和得恰如其分。除他们外，只有两三个人在挑选陈列的箱包。Loki带着东张西望的Thor去了三楼。从一堆花哨华丽的衣服中挑出几套适合Thor的西装花了他不少时间。

接下来就轮到Thor对着衣服犯难了，坐在沙发上的Loki没有一丁点儿要帮助他的意思，Thor也只能硬着头皮进了更衣间。

Loki几乎可以想象Thor手忙脚乱穿衣服的样子。之前来中庭时，他不是没有试过给Thor变出身正装来，但要想大大咧咧的雷神穿好西装，比给他套上项圈还要难——他用会把自己的领带扯开，或者弄丢领针。

等待的时间并不久，但Loki却觉得十足的漫长。他跷起了一条腿，隐约感到某种焦虑。然后他不自在地挪了挪坐姿，挺直了脊梁，温暖的湿意便从身下缓慢地浸开。

该死，他就知道不合时宜的热潮不会就此打住。幸好门店里的工作人员都是Beta，并且站位离他还有一段距离。但Loki能感觉到自己的信息素泄露有多严重，他不能再让Thor闻到这个味道，用法术掩盖气味虽然有些耗神，但他不得不这么做。

过了大概半个世纪，Thor才终于搞定了其中一身西装，拉开门走了出来。

不得不说他哥哥的身材和体格也是完美得过分，因为长年累月的征战和打斗，使得Thor比Loki要壮上一圈，但在剪裁精良的灰色西装包裹下，打在他身上那些有关蛮力和鲁莽的标签都变得模糊了，只衬出了他的高大优雅，宛如天神。

Thor顺手从展示柜上抽了一副墨镜戴上，他走到了Loki的面前，整理着自己的袖扣，露出一个笑容：“怎么样？”

原本低着头沉思的棕发男人把目光移向了Thor，抵着手指的嘴唇开合：“还不错。”他站起身来，走到Thor面前拉了拉对方的领带。Thor以为他是要给自己整理衣服，但Loki用上的劲却足够把他拉得前倾。

“跟我进来。”Loki小声地说。他几乎把Thor胸口那根宝蓝色的领带拉出来了，转身就扯着Thor往更衣室里走。Thor猜不到他想干什么，可两个大男人一起挤进更衣间里还是有些怪异。他心虚地回头张望，刚好撞上了店员惊恐的眼神。

来不及为旁人的目光感到尴尬，他俩就一起挤进了更衣室里。其实这里还算宽敞，并不像普通商场里的隔间一样局促，容下两个六英尺多的成年男性绰绰有余。但行为反常的Loki猛地把Thor推到了墙角，用双手撑在背后的镜面上，限制住了他的活动范围。

如果单单比较力气，Loki根本不是自己哥哥的对手。Thor要推开Loki是轻而易举的，但他没有，他只是疑惑地发问：“你今天到底怎么了？”

Loki抬起了头，他把自己单薄的嘴唇咬得通红，一双眼像挂着露水的青柏，求助般望着他：“你说过你会帮我。”

“……是的，我说过。”  
Thor楞了楞。

戏弄Thor是一件快乐的事，也是一件痛苦的事，因为聪明狡猾的诡计之神却怎么也改不掉作茧自缚的恶习，每次杀敌一千，他也总会自损八百。Loki早就该意识到自己为一场危险的游戏开了局，他以为可以保持距离，游刃有余地拉扯可怜的失忆雷神，就像拉着一只飘摇不定的风筝。殊不知，他自己才是那个被丝线缠得越来越紧，直至寸步难行的孩童。

他将脸贴在Thor的胸口，轻声说：“咬我的腺体。”

Thor撩开了打着卷的棕色发梢，下意识地伸手握住了Loki的后颈，缓缓地揉着那块颤抖的皮肉。

“我不是Alpha。”这次Thor没有再明确地拒绝，或许他也有所动摇了：“你哥哥一定会误会。”

Loki的呼吸发颤，汹涌的热潮在他体内翻滚，这可不是什么靠意志力就可以克服的东西。昏黄的灯光笼罩在他们身上，像糖浆一样淌下来。他用余光舔过Thor唇上的那一滴，伸手摘下他的墨镜丢掉：“闭嘴，快咬我。”

Thor没有再推三阻四，果断地拉开了Loki的领口，苍白的肩背落进了他手掌里。他低下头，失去光照的左眼变得晦暗，像极了从前醉酒时的模样。Thor咬下去的力度很重，像一只用獠牙牢牢钉住羚鹿的狮子，即刻见了血。

邪神的魔法再高明，也无法洗刷掉自己血中混杂的香气。那股腥味在Thor的舌尖晕开，变成了发甜的焚香，仿佛在他口中放了一把火，一路烧穿他的心。

痒，发疼的痒，被撕裂的钝痛盖住，伴随热潮而来的性冲动也变成了天旋地转的眩晕，Loki睁不开眼，像只折了颈的鹤，蜷在Thor怀里大口地喘息着。他身上可以动弹的每一块骨头都在躁动，想和他的伴侣，他的兄长肌肤厮磨。

他不怀好意地抬起大腿去蹭Thor胯间的部位，那儿毫无疑问已经硬了，为了反击他的恶作剧，Thor还了他屁股一个巴掌。他们以前在Asgard可没少玩这种把戏，Loki遵循了自己的本能，近乎撒娇地搂住了哥哥，让他更深地咬进自己的腺体里。

临时标记已经完成了，Thor在心里催促着自己赶紧松口，但他的行动却和意识相悖——他放在Loki屁股上的手掌顺着格纹马甲，一路摸进他的衬衫之下。Loki的腰很结实，却又比他纤细不少，掐住那块冰凉的皮肤就像陷进了柔软的雪里。再往下就是那道翘臀间的股缝，Thor的指头沿着颤得如琴弦的尾椎探下去，探进了温暖的水源里。

他都干了什么？  
Thor知道自己必须住手，立刻住手，但他却无法抗拒自己的本能，就像饥饿的人需要食物，干渴的人需要饮水，虔诚的信徒需要默念神的名号，而他需要和怀里的男人合二为一。

毕竟他还不知道自己和Loki如同两颗同一星轨上的天体，永远无法摆脱相互的引力，疾驰而来的光锥注定会将他们掠进同一段命运中。

Thor只知道照现在的情况，只要他一松口，Loki必定会吻住他，而他也无法抗拒这样诱人的邀请了。

一种奇异的分裂感撕扯着Thor，他肉体的欲望和灵魂的渴求割离开了，他无法否认自己被Luke吸引，却又深知梦中那个影子才是自己真正的伴侣。

就在这时，试衣间里的灯闪了两下，然后熄灭了。临时标记缓解了Loki的热潮反应，他脑子里理智思考的部分已经恢复了工作状态。起初，Loki还以为这又是Thor的力量波动引起的电力失稳，就像他炸了公寓的吊灯和Loki的电脑一样，但随后传来的蜂鸣声却让Loki意识到了问题并不简单。

他站稳了脚，脱离了Thor的怀抱，警觉地朝上方看去。蜂鸣声越来越响，然后具象化为振动，整栋楼都开始剧烈震颤，在一声巨响后，他们头顶所有灯都彻底熄灭了，黑暗从第五大道从这件门店开始迅速蔓延，灯火通明的繁华街区瞬间沦陷入夜色中。

绿色的紧急照明亮起，Thor也迅速从暧昧的气氛中抽身而出，他第一反应是离开这里，但却发现一旁的Loki凝视着头顶的楼板，没有半点要走的意思。

“快离开，你在干什么！”

Loki没有看他，平静地回答：“跑不掉的，不如等他们来。”

接下来的事立马印证了他的话，他们头顶的楼板开始崩裂，像一块易碎的石膏一样被未知的力量击碎，他们所处的三楼就是建筑的顶层，现在它的顶部开了一个巨大的口子。一只只笨重庞大的怪物从空中砸下，落在他们五米开外。

尘灰呛得Thor咳嗽了起来，他从不断坠落的瓦砾和水泥中看到了一抹闪烁的金光蹿过，Luke已经不见了踪影，取而代之站在Thor面前的是一个熟悉的身影，那高挑的身材分明是Luke，却又不是。他穿着皮衣和绿披风，黑色的长发被风扬起。

Thor头疼欲裂，时空裂缝中五彩斑斓的光穿过他的眼球，庞大的记忆复苏的过程太仓促，引起了他的知觉混乱。他捂住失明的右眼，大吼道：“Loki————！”

背对着他的Loki嘴角上扬，无声地笑了：“有什么事等会儿说吧，哥哥。”刚说完，他就抽出了惯用的两把匕首刺向咆哮的怪物。灭霸这次派来的追兵显然比之前的先驱者强了不少，不过宰杀它们还是在Loki能力范围内的。

另一只杂兵冲向了Thor，愤怒的雷神准备迎击，却被压倒性地砸倒在地，别说召唤雷电，他手指上连点火花都冒不出来。Loki注意到了身后的情况，小声地骂了句“该死”。看来他的兄长还没有取回力量，其他的追兵也发现了这一点，开始围攻Thor。

杀了这些怪物不难，但还要顾及变成凡人的Thor就有些棘手了。Loki不得不折返去为Thor解围。即使只剩肉身，Thor也还算耐揍，脸上虽然挂了彩，但他很快就站了起来。

“小心！”  
Loki刚将刀刃刺进一只怪物的眼里，就听见Thor的喊声，他来不及躲开，但Thor冲上来挡在了他身后。本该挥向他的利爪落在了雷神的背上，温热的血溅了一地。

又一次，Thor救了他，虽然这样的攻击对Loki来说并不重，但他的哥哥总是会来救他，愚钝又执着的雷神永远都“恶习难改”。

他伸手拉过重伤的Thor，掷出一把匕首，金色的刀刃贯穿了了始作俑者的头部。情况紧急，Loki不再执着于近身肉搏，而是用上了魔法，很快就解决了大部分追兵。但Loki也负了伤，他腹部的皮革破了个大口子，露出的肌肉上遍布着血痕。最后一只先驱者被他割开喉咙时，张开满是獠牙的嘴吐了他满身血。

腥臭的红色液体腐蚀性不小，让他身上的伤口火灼一样疼，尤其是他的腹部，那些血液像有生命的活物一样形成了一道道怪异的图腾，显露出他皮肤原本的蓝色。

Loki连忙擦掉了那些血，却发现那些条形图腾还在生长，一直蔓延到他的胸口，让他看起来像一樽被蓝丝缎绑起来的白瓷器。

“我找到你了。”  
“你永远逃不掉，诅咒会吞噬掉你的法力，还有你的心智，在我收拾干净这个宇宙前，好好享受你剩下的时间吧。”  
灭霸的低语在Loki的脑中响起。他意识到自己落入了这位暴君的圈套中了：灭霸并没有指望用这些杂鱼解决掉神兄弟二人，他要的是一个机会，在Loki身上播下恶种的机会。

在“有仇必报”这一点上，Loki和灭霸的确非常相似。看心高气傲，胸有成竹的邪神日益衰弱，失去法力，然后操控他的心智，让他和自己的兄弟，Asgard最后的神王自相残杀——和他们过去小打小闹的矛盾可不一样——这真是一出完美的报复。

在警察赶到之前，Loki带着昏迷的Thor离开了一片狼藉的第五大道，回到了公寓里。复仇者联盟那群怪胎向来都会在拯救世界的路上留下一堆烂摊子，Loki就更不会有收拾现场的闲心了。

他破例把Thor面朝下地放在了自己床上，那身不便宜的西装背后已经破烂不堪，沾满血迹。治愈魔法是Loki最厌恶的法术，但作为继Frigga后Asgard最优秀的法师，Loki多多少少也会一点，治好Thor背上那道深可见骨的伤口只花了他几分钟时间。

真正的难题是，他到底要不要抹除Thor复苏的部分记忆？

沉思的邪神将手掌伸到了哥哥的脖子下，握住了他的咽喉。模糊的低语在他耳中回响，Loki知道那是灭霸的诅咒生效了，他企图用自我意识与之抗衡，但他的手却不由自主地掐紧了Thor的咽喉。他费了不小的劲才逼迫自己送来了手，几乎不敢相信自己中了他人的法术，这让他面色发白。

看来他的小游戏要告一段落了。  
现在的Loki对于身为凡人的Thor来说就是最大的威胁，而Loki短时间内也无法解开这个连他也闻所未闻的诅咒，他只能尽可能地远离Thor，然后自己想办法在法力衰竭前解决这个大麻烦。

如果他不抹去Thor的记忆，那么醒来后的雷神还是会对他穷追不舍。换做从前也顶多是挨几下他的刀子或者被丢下千米高空，这些几乎伤不了雷霆之神丝毫。但现在Thor什么都不是，他的力量不知所踪，只是个空有一腔热血的凡人。

做出决定的Loki将手移到了Thor的脑袋上，他知道Thor听不到自己的话，还是喃喃自语道：“你看我多为你着想，哥哥，我几乎都要被自己感动了。”

Thor无意识地说了几个词，为了听清他说了什么，Loki俯下了身。

“不，Loki……我们可以一起……”

或许Thor说了太多次“一起”这个词，从小时候的“一起玩”、“一起学习”到后来的“一起回家”、“一起对抗邪恶”，这个词总让Loki心里五味陈杂，每次他都会在心里嗤笑兄长的天异想天开。

但这次Loki却笑不出来了，他想起他也曾经憧憬过Thor口中的“一起”，但他深知，人和人总会有分离。在窥见了他和Thor完全背道而驰的命运后，他更坚定了如此的想法。

为了扼杀不必要的留恋，他用和Thor对立的词语标榜自己，将他们之间的裂缝撕扯成鸿沟。与日俱增的距离把他打磨得越来越尖锐，他比自己的金匕首更锋利，手起刀落，再一次斩断他们的“一起”。

漆黑的房间中亮起了一团金色的光辉，那是从Loki掌心中发出的，然后属于Thor记忆的光从他的指缝中升起，变成金色的蝴蝶，碎在了夜色中。Thor复苏的记忆还很混乱，并且不稳固，已经被Loki消除殆尽了。

本该失去意识的Thor突然抓住了Loki的手掌，闭着眼含糊地喊到：“别走……别离开我。”

Loki的手指颤了颤，然后握紧了兄长的大手。他闭上眼，进入了Thor的梦境中。

“啊——！”  
站在Frigga身旁的侍女们尖叫了起来，只有Hlin*稍微镇定些，她小声地呵斥道：“安静！”

众神之后站在金白交织的云网中，她慈爱又无奈地看着台阶下一地扭动的蟒蛇，又看了看黑发的少年——Loki抬起眼看着她，腼腆又不失骄傲地笑了起来：“我做到了，母亲。”

对于一个不满百岁的少年神来说，能使出如此逼真的魔法可以说是天赋异禀了。她看似羸弱的小儿子终于体现出了他的才能，或许有一天会成为一位比她更强大的法师。

Frigga抬手一挥，消除了地上骇人的幻象。可她又不得不担心，尚且年幼的Loki对正统的魔法毫无兴趣，总是去钻研一些类似于黑魔法的禁忌法术。

她弯下腰，用尽可能温柔的语调说：“你做的很好，令我骄傲。”然后她摸了摸小儿子柔软的黑色短发：“但是，Loki，你应该多听听Eira*的话，学些正统的法术，她很擅长治愈……”

神后的措辞再委婉，也难免触痛了敏感的少年。他脸上的喜悦变成了沮丧，翠绿的大眼睛里泛出泪光，小声又委屈地说：“我已经很努力了。”然后他转过身跑出了水晶宫，一众侍女追了上来，却只捉到他的残影。

通晓一切的Frigga看着那个小小的背影消失在宫殿尽头，她制止了她们去追，转身走回织轮旁，留下了一声叹息。

赌气的少年邪神一路狂奔想逃离金宫外的四季常青，他不理会任何一个招呼他的人，像一阵执拗的风一直跑，直到跑进了一片璀璨的金黄中。他穿过麦穗之海，在里面带起一层层波浪，来到了正在落叶的悬铃木林下。一只金毛的野猪正在打盹，掀起眼皮看了他一眼，调皮的Loki对他做了个鬼脸，然后在另一颗树旁坐了下来。

这里是稼穑之神Frey的地盘，但他却不见了踪影，或许又去Jotunheim猎杀霜巨人了。在这块丰饶之地上万物都静止在收获之时，悬铃木落尽了叶就会开始回溯，Loki正好碰巧遇上了这个奇观。他眼前满地的落叶轻飘飘地飞了起来，打着旋，回到了高耸的树枝顶端，像一片壮阔无比的金色瀑布倒流而上。

“嘿！找到你了。”  
看得入神的Loki没有注意到身后冒出来的人，他吓得微微一颤，然后迅速镇定下来，绷出一副少年老成的稳重模样。

金发少年比他高一些，但也不过百来岁，嗓音还透出股雌雄莫辩的清脆：“我就知道你在这儿！”

Loki看着他一张笑脸更是气不打一处来，气鼓鼓地别过了头，将身子挪得背对Thor。

“你看！今天父王给我的金苹果，他说如果我明天能驾驭住神马就把Frey的马送给我！”Thor从马甲里掏出来一只金光闪闪的苹果，但Loki显然不想看这个，也不想看到他的脸。

越想越委屈的Loki转过头来看着哥哥，喊到：“这不公平！你连骑马都没学会，我已经会高阶魔法了，为什么他们还不满意！”他的眼眶就快难负重荷了，两滴泪珠在其边缘上摇摇晃晃，只要Loki眨动羽睫，它们就会变成坠地的珍珠。

“有什么不公平？！你还不是不会……”争强好胜的少年雷神还没把反驳的话说完，就被弟弟泫然欲泣的神情堵住了嘴，他把“骑马”两个词咽了回去，改口道：“什么魔法？我看看呢？”

懒得多费口舌的Loki打了个响指，几条黑得发亮的小蛇就凭空出现在了金发少年的肩膀上，它们游动着，对着Thor凶狠地吐出红信。但出人意料的是，Thor并没有表露出恐惧或是愤怒，反而是惊奇地摸了摸小蛇的脑袋。他转过头，兴奋地看着Loki：“它们真可爱！你怎么学会这么厉害的魔法的？！”

那双蓝眼睛里的崇拜没有丝毫虚假，Loki偏过头去擦眼泪的动作顿住了，他没有得到其他人的夸奖，却因为哥哥的一句称赞而心花怒放了，Loki不想承认，但他的确一点也不难过了。

他抬起头，又变回了那只高傲的小黑豹，明知故问：“是吗？”

“你能教教我吗？”Thor抬起手，看那几只黑蛇在他的手臂上打着圈。

“你靠过来点，我会告诉你的，哥哥。”Loki眨了眨眼睛，露出了一个看似真诚的微笑。

从小就诚实正直的雷神没有一丁点防备地靠了过去，然后他收到了另外一个意外惊喜——Loki捅了他一刀。虽然对于肉体坚韧的Aesir神族来说，就算受伤也很快就会痊愈，但这却让小小年纪的Thor伤了心。

眼疾手快的Loki从他手里抢走了金苹果，在他耳边得意地笑：“你先从躲过我的刺杀学起吧。”

这只是属于他俩故事开端中的一个片段，但这却没能成为一个转折。Thor没有学会对Loki多加防备，也没有学会疏远离经叛道的弟弟。他永远在被戏弄，被伤害后死性不改。毕竟他的弟弟是如此的与众不同，知晓他所不知的事，会施展神秘的魔法，连喜怒无常的心性都成了他的魅力所在，就像一个装满了未知的魔盒。少年Thor伸手摸索着，一边被其中的刀锋利刃割得雪雪呼痛，一边迷恋偶尔掏出的糖果与蜂蜜。

他们如光与暗，如日与月。  
Loki一直都留存着脆弱与高傲，这些特质在他的成长过程中变本加厉，而那时的Thor的自大狂妄为还未见端倪，他的心中还有足够的空间去纵容Loki，溺爱Loki。Loki嫉恨，Thor便去哄。Thor信任Loki，Loki便去骗。少年们对这样的循环乐此不疲，把它变成了一场无休无止的捉迷藏。

但在更多时候，神兄弟的童年都是如影随形的。  
他们在白蜡树下密满的花毯中相依相偎，在漫天星火的山巅上放声歌唱，在潺潺流动的生命泉中嬉戏玩耍。他们吻对方，就像吻自己的手背一样亲昵。他们将互相的头发辫在一起，就像在编织黑夜与火光。

梦境的片段变得越来越模糊混乱，Thor快醒了。

金发的少年越长越大，就快跨过成年的坎。他在金宫中奔跑着，落日已经坠到了地平线下，火光燃透了重重红霞。Thor回过头，只看到根根高耸的圆柱支撑着宫殿的穹顶，它们投下深重的黑影，割开铺在地上的余晖。

他反复喊着Loki的名字，无尽的深廊还给他的，却只有空洞的回音。

成年邪神站在那片黑暗的尽头上，注视着他无措的神情，缓缓闭上了眼。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 北欧神话中Frigga的侍女，职能是安慰众人的苦难，倾听世人的祈祷。
> 
> 2 北欧神话中的医神。


	5. Chapter 5

再睁开眼时，Loki已经离开了Thor的梦境，回到了现实之中。他的长发褪去黑色，变回了棕色，手还与昏迷中的兄长紧紧交握。

黑色的小杜宾乖巧地趴在他的脚边，像是感觉到了主人的低落，低低地呜了一声。

窗外的黑夜已经等到了破晓，朝阳从漆黑中挣扎着探出了一丝光。

他必须抓紧时间离开了，至少在找到解除诅咒的方法前，不能再和Thor频繁地接触。接下来的日子他不能再待在Thor身边，保护身为凡人的兄长他唯一能做的只有给失忆的雷神留下一个隐匿的咒文，尽可能地避免黑暗教团的追捕。

Loki收起了五指，与Thor骨节分明的手死死相扣。他颤抖着呼出一口气，低下头，在哥哥紧皱的眉头上落下了一个吻——那是可以隐藏Thor气息的印记。

猛然醒转的Thor大吸了一口气，他下意识地捏紧了掌心，把Loki的手捏得发疼。刚睁眼的Thor看到的就是那双翠玉一样的眸。努力聚焦后，他才看清了对方棕色的卷发，慌张地放开了Loki的手。

“我为什么在这儿……我记得我们去了第五大道，我标记了你，临时的，然后……我记不清了。”Thor坐起身，茫然地问。

Loki平静地回答：“你昏倒了，然后我把你带回来了。”

背后的隐痛让Thor有些不自在，他舒展了下肩膀，看向面前的Loki。棕发的男人还是那副不咸不淡的模样，半张脸隐没在黑暗中，另一半在微弱的光线中，面无表情。就是这么一张他日日相觑的脸，却莫名地和他记忆深处另一个飘渺的残影重叠了。

他试探性地问：“我有说什么梦话吗？叫过谁的名字？”

当然，你天天做梦都在叫我的名字。Loki回答：“没有，你睡死过去了，八个小时。”

一无所知的感觉让Thor烦躁，他垂头丧气地坐着，在自己云雾一片的记忆里原地打转，自言自语：“这太奇怪了，我就快想起来了。”他抬起头，疑惑地盯着Loki，仔细地端详对方的五官轮廓：“我为什么会把你和他弄混，我不明白。”

他的蓝眼睛太过明亮，让Loki感到惶恐。不安的邪神移开了和他撞上的目光，转移开话题：“如果你想起来了，会离开吗？”

Thor被他问懵了，沉默了片刻后说：“我不知道，或许会。我追逐梦中的影子已经太久了，我甚至觉得从很久之前就一直在寻找他。”

说出这番话时，Thor感到了无法言喻的矛盾，他留恋和Luke相处时的安稳惬意，在这些日子的相处后，他甚至觉得自己和Luke的关系已经不仅仅是萍水相逢的朋友了。但他夜夜梦回的前尘往事却不死不休地纠缠着他，让他的灵魂都为之隐隐作痛。

他无法做出选择，无论哪一种，都是一种辜负。

棕发的绅士敛下了眼睑，掩住眼里不安分的水光，说：“如果我说，我想让你留下呢？”

如今他才发现，真正犹豫不决的人原来是他自己——他渴望用Luke的身份和Thor发展一段全新的关系，却一边嫉恨Thor梦里的影子，一边恐惧Thor真的忘记来自Asgard的Loki Laufeyson。

很显然，现在无论他是Luke还是Loki都不可能再和Thor待在一起了，但他依旧想问出兄长心中的答案。

Loki依旧端着那副优雅而高傲的姿态，但Thor却看出了他内里一览无余的敏感易碎，像节节脆弱的雾凇Thor甚至觉得只要自己齿端相碰，让那个词从牙关中滚出，便会化作一阵东风，摧枯拉朽地将他吹散。

但他还是说了：“抱歉。”

他不敢再看Loki的神情，生怕再受到动摇，站起身离开了卧室，轻轻地带上了门。

空荡的房间里又只剩下Loki一人，他静静地坐着，坐了很久，想了很久，直到破晓的阳光越来越烈，透过没有帘子遮挡的半边窗照进来，侵略保护着他的黑暗。他讨厌光明，便走到暗处的床边坐下。

床上温度尚存，那是Thor留下的体温。

「从关于我的啼笑皆非的谎言被揭穿之后，我就一直渴望一个机会，能让我重新选择自己的命运，自己的身份。

上一次，我选择成为了曾经欺骗我，轻视我，却依旧养育了我的众神之父。然而日光之下已无新事，坐拥九大王国的权利和威严无法满足一具空洞的驱壳，和他不知何去何从的野心。我能做的一切只有沉湎于对自己的夸赞，以及过去和你的爱恨纠葛，一遍一遍地让他们重演。

我不得不承认我依旧是你的影子，嫉恨着光明，却永远和它相依相随。

我想要的不是虚浮在九千里高空之上的神权，那些金山银河都令我心生厌倦。我是多么渴望，渴望你对我袒露的炽热胸怀，渴望把玩你那颗毫无防备的真心。

这一次我成为了谁？一个更平凡，更靠近你的人，如同你曾经的凡人情人。  
可我不明白，为何依旧会和你擦肩而过？」

Loki想着这些没有答案的问题，几乎抽光了他全身的力气。他捂着腹部蓝色的诅咒图腾倒在床上，蜷缩起来。一阵凉意漫上心口，他便无声地落下泪来。Fenris卧在他身边，伸出舌头拭去主人滚滚而下的热泪，这却让Loki哭得更厉害了。

*

抱着毯子坐在沙发上的Thor睡意全无，他盯着眼前卧室紧闭着的门，只有十步的距离，却让他觉得自己和那扇门之间隔着千沟万壑。Thor就这么看了三个多小时，直到天光大亮，他还维持着那个姿势，思索着。

实际上他也没想什么有用的东西，准确来说他的状态更像是一种思绪的放空。然后一阵动物前爪刨门的声音打断了他，Thor抬起头，看到那扇门打开了。

走出来的男人换上了一身崭新的黑西装，打扮得整整齐齐，淡漠的脸上滴水不漏，看不到一丁点儿破绽。Fenris跟在他身后，带着项圈垂着尾巴，看上去有些消沉。

他该说点什么，可他连笑都笑不出来，天知道他一脸严肃的表情有多吓人：“我等会儿就走……”

Loki提着行李箱走过来，侧身停住了脚步，似乎不想面对他，将房卡和银行卡放在了Thor面前的玻璃茶几上，说：“我要出差一段时间，密码在便利贴上。”然后Loki拧了拧手腕上的表，补充道：“你可以继续住在这儿。”

金发的大个子又怔住了，他本以为Loki会赶他走，现在对方宽容的态度反而让他不知所措了起来，他一句道别的话都没来得及说，Loki就已经带着自己的小狗离开了。

电梯门合上了，公寓里只剩下Thor一个人，他现在没有心情吃掉冰箱里剩下的熏火腿和面包或者去阳台上晒晒太阳。一股巨大的失落感冲上了头，他甚至对Loki的离开没有实感。

可什么又是应该发生的真实呢？他不知道。

电梯抵达了低层后发出了一声提示音，Loki看着那扇映着自己凡人模样的门往两侧打开，一位意料之外的熟人出现了。

门后站着的人已经等了他很久了，像迎接他一般摊开双手，露出了一个不代表任何感情的微笑，刻意修剪好的胡茬也随着弧度弯起。

他们之间不愉快的首见使得这次碰面的气氛也陷入了紧张。

穿着棕色风衣的医生有着和他不相上下的傲气，他慢条斯理地说：“又见面了，异域来的不速之客。”

进入戒备状态的Loki双手背在背后，从袖口中抖出了两把匕首，他还没来得及亮出武器并且挑衅同为法师的奇异博士，就有一道橙光闪过。Loki不受控地晃了晃，下一秒，他就坐在了一张暗红色的绒布沙发上。

医生胸口形状怪异的吊饰泛起绿色的光泽，化形射线强制解除了Loki的伪装魔法。邪神也不介意，理了理自己长袍的下摆，换了个坐姿。

惊异的神色在Loki眼中溜过，又迅速消失了。他见到Banner之后就有种不好的预感，现在这股感觉被验证了——Steve Strange不但存在于这个宇宙，还保留着至尊魔法师的身份。

“茶？”

脑子迅速运转，想着各种主意的诡计之神抬着眉毛打量对方，回答：“我从不喝那种东西。”

“你们俩兄弟还真像。”

“酒就可以，不过不要啤酒。”  
他这话似乎让Steve想起了什么，轻笑了一声。

“我知道你想问什么。”医生瞥了对方一眼：“不同维度，不同宇宙中的我精神体都是统一的，让我们把事情简化一些，我们谈话的内容可以从‘你和你的神王兄弟从灭霸手下逃脱’说起。”

端起高脚杯的黑发青年抬了抬下巴，示意他继续说下去。

“原宇宙的状况不太好，准确来说是非常糟糕，我们需要你兄长的力量。”

邪神嗤笑了一声，医生妥协地补充道：“好吧，还有你的。但只有他，有可能去尝试控制World Engine，我们别无选择。”

“好吧，但不得不说，我的哥哥现在只是个连自己是谁都不知道的凡人，不比一只蝼蚁强。”Loki露出了一个无奈的表情，但Steve知道他不是真的无计可施。

“我一直在观察你们。”  
“真奇怪，你不是伦敦的守护者而已吗？现在纽约也划入管辖了？”

两个傲慢得不相上下的法师是无法和平交涉的。

换做以前，奇异博士并不介意和他在口舌之争上分个输赢，但眼前是原宇宙的生死存亡，他实在没兴趣和邪神斗嘴：“我知道你做了什么。”

“你的怪癖可真的不一般。”

“谢谢夸奖。你是唤回他记忆的关键，而且你已经成功过一次了。”

Loki讨厌对方想当然的语气，一把拉开自己的领口，露出已经蔓延到了锁骨的蓝色图腾，说：“那你一定也看到这个了吧？”

近距离看到灭霸的诅咒还是让Steve吃了一惊，他拧着眉毛站了起来，然后他们身处的场景又在瞬间变换了。Loki踉跄了一下，勉强稳住了脚步，才不至于倒在书架上，忍不住抱怨道：“嘿，你没必要这么炫技。”

鬓发斑白的医生走到书架旁，翻起了古旧的书，自言自语：“这的确有些棘手。”

闲在一边的Loki往窗外看了看，看到了不远处特拉法加广场上熙熙攘攘的人群，另一扇窗外却是一片大雪茫茫。他撇了撇嘴，对中庭人的魔法表示不屑。

然后他看到了长桌上棱锥拼成的模型，上手摆弄了起来，说：“你看，我也很想解决这个问题，但说实话它超出了你我的能力范围，我多半会在Thor觉醒前就把他杀了。”

翻了一堆书却毫无头绪的医生抬起头，看到那个曾经被雷神弄得一团糟的模型被Loki拼成了倒金字塔型，以违反物理法则的状态倒悬着。邪神朝他露出了一个得意的笑。

“我会尽力协助你解除诅咒。”奇异博士合上了手里的书：“但你也得尽力去唤醒Thor，如果你不受控对他造成威胁，我会阻止你。”

哪有这么简单？Loki在心中讥讽道，这个穿着红披风的拙劣法师根本不明白他们两兄弟之间千丝万缕的恩怨，这根本不是可以用逻辑解决的问题，情感，恰恰是Loki最鄙夷的情感，像一颗小石子一样卡在了事情进展的齿轮中。

没有人能明白。

“我讨厌命令，没有人能命令我。”  
Loki丢下一句话，大步踏进了绿色的光中消失了，他的背影上似乎写着几个大字：不止你一个人精通魔法。

*

在Loki离开不到两分钟时，Thor就已经后悔了。他心里有个声音越来越响，振聋发聩地在他耳边叫喊着：去挽留他，不要再次失去他。

可他也不知道自己为什么要用“再”这个词？

当他追到大厅时，Loki已经不见了踪影。他不停在心中勾勒着那个熟悉的身影，默念着那个虚假的名字，期待潮湿阴冷的雨夜能重演，只要他睁开眼就能再撞上一位好心人。可奇迹没有再眷顾，Thor站在街上，像是一位失去了灯塔的旅人，在漫无边际的荒原中张望。

刺耳的车笛声催着他，霓虹，光影交错的巨幕将他团团围住，行人或异样或冷漠的目光从他身上划过。熙熙攘攘的人群和一望无际的黑暗并没有区别，带给他的只有潮涌而上的孤独与迷茫。

已经回到曼哈顿的Loki站在不远处的楼顶，正注视着张皇失措的Thor。风吹乱了他整齐的黑发，他昂着头，居高临下地看，不屈的傲骨将他撑得笔直。

他深知忧伤和眼泪之间隔着九界之间加起来更远的距离，就像从他的虚伪通向本心的路途一样长，没有人能走完，或者说，鲜少有人去走，Thor是其中一个，走进无数歧途，但却从未放弃的那一个。

也正是因此，邪神不停地压缩着自己贪婪的乐趣，从捉弄自己的哥哥，大发慈悲地让步到了“希望他活着”。

所以他只是远远地看。

Loki踏进身后的光圈中，消失在了风声呼啸的楼顶。

对于法师来说，不费吹灰之力就可以瞬间抵达地球上任何一个地方。当Loki踏下第二步时，他已经来到了一片空旷的冰原上。

众神之父，也是他的养父Odin在这片土地上进行了自我放逐。Loki没有想到自己也会步上其后尘，并且选了一块更为恶劣寒冷的地区——Nigardsbreen冰川。风卷起破碎的雪与冰，几乎要凝固住他的吐息，可Loki却对这里生出了一股亲近感。这是让他厌恶却无法改变的血源本性。

没有蓝天，没有太阳，远方是延绵万里的黑色山岩，它们披着厚重的白，在天地间茫茫的云雾中永眠。而他脚下巨大的冰山像一抹凝滞的浪涛，它太过古老，在漫长的一生中慢悠悠地挤压掉体内的空气，然后散射出纯粹的蓝光。

这里像极了他记忆中的Nilfheim，却比之多出了几分生气。

巨大的黑狼横卧在Loki身边，打了个哈欠，看着主人脱掉护手，卷起衣袖，用匕首顺着动脉的走势割开了手腕，以确保血可以迅速流尽。

“我永远恨这感觉……”他闭着眼深呼吸了一口气，小声地抱怨道。可他还没来得及实施这项禁忌魔法的第二步，就出了岔子——他伤口中的血还没来得及涌出来，就凝成了一朵定格在盛放时的玫瑰，然后深蓝色的图腾攀着他的右手疯长。红色的湍流如获生命，钻回了他的体内，那道绽开的刀伤也迅速愈合了。

诅咒在强行复原Loki的身体，与之相反的是他每况愈下的法力。Loki睁大了眼，不可思议地握紧了自己的腕。

他破釜沉舟的决心在灭霸的诅咒面前，显得格外的渺小可笑。

Loki虽然热衷于各类旁门左道的魔法，但他本来一生也不会有机会接触这个至为危险、可怖、令人生不如死的禁忌魔法的。

这还要从千年前说起。  
从第一次迷惑并且引诱自己的哥哥之后，Loki就对这场会招来滔天大祸的小游戏上了瘾。那时的他早已深知自己的命运，他再无可失，所以无所畏惧，也当然不会在乎任何罪名和审判。

知道他Omega已经分化完成，并且进入定期热潮的人只有他的母亲Frigga。而他和Thor的屡次结合也并没有形成实质性的标记，这意味着他依旧会在每个发情期里表现得像个痛苦又饥渴的处子。

慈悲的众神之母怜爱自己的次子，却依旧无法完全懂得他的欲求，所以她和每个弄巧成拙的母亲一样，做出了一个错误的抉择——她将这件事告诉了Odin。

而毫无意义，众神之父的选择是为Loki挑选一位配偶。好在Odin还不算太过武断，召见了Loki询问其意向。

各路天神散去的金宫格外空旷，Loki只身一人站在台阶下，等待父亲的问话。他记不清自己有多久没有和Odin一对一地交谈过了，通常情况下，他都是站在Thor身侧的附属品。

“你也已经长大了，Loki，你需要一个伴侣。”坐在王座上的父亲握着永恒之枪，与儿子谈话也依旧威严不改。

诡计之神眼神温驯得像鹿，沉静地凝视着父亲，游刃有余地回答：“比起这件事，我更愿意为神域履行更多有意义的实务。”

白发苍苍的神王打断了他的话：“这不是征求意见，这是命令。”Odin站起身走下阶梯，补充道：“Omega的体质是个大麻烦，我希望让它对你的影响减到最小。”他仅剩的一只眼从Loki身上晃过，然后看向远处：“我和你的母亲都觉得Signy是个不错的人选。”

断然拒绝绝对不是个好主意，Loki当然不会干这种蠢事。他不意外Frigga把自己分化的情况告诉了Odin，或者说，母亲为他保守秘密了这么多年已经是个奇迹了。但Signy只是个身份平凡，长相无奇的女神，且不论其他，单这一点就够Loki嗤之以鼻了。

可就算Odin说出的名字是最为高贵的天神，最为美艳的女神，也无法让他称心如意，毕竟谁都比不上他心中那道鸣雷闪电。

“关于人选，我认为我们还有商讨的余地，父亲……”邪神又开始了他最为拿手的缓兵之计，但他话音未落，就被走到他身边的父亲捂住了后颈。

这是他始料未及的，霎时Loki眼前的夕阳余晖在宝座之上炸裂而来，暴涨成几乎令他眼盲目眩的光辉。这是众神之父洞察万物的力量，现在这道光将他的谗言、假面都剥得一干二净——他赤裸地站在真理中。

Odin无疑看到了他苍白驱壳下奔流的蓝色河流，也看到了其中的闪电，还有他与雷神尚未成形的标记，那是一株被罪孽与狂欲浇灌出的萌芽，是令神王都为之震惊的不伦。

血色的夕阳照在他们身上，将Odin的身影无限拉长，笼罩在Loki脚下。邪神恢复了神智，却脊梁发颤，眼神陷入了父亲遮天蔽日的黑影中抬不起来。

迎接他的不是高声怒骂，只是众神之父的一声叹息，却更让Loki胆寒。

“你已铸成大错。”


	6. Chapter 6

Odin没有逼迫Loki做出选择，也没有再多加诘责，那天的一声叹息就此石沉大海。父子俩不告而别，没有再见面。但这却让Loki更不安了，他像以前一样袒着笑，袒着叫人猜不透的脸，心里却清清楚楚有一把悬顶之剑挂在他颅上三尺处。

邪神知道父亲的怒火终会到来，就像长久的平静后拔地而起的风暴一样。或许是Frigga在劝阻，又或许是考虑到其他因素，Loki不愿去猜，也不敢去猜。

他现在只想逃之夭夭，远离开那座审判庭似的金宫，好像他逃得够远就可以息事宁人了一样。正巧又碰上Thor受命出征Svartalfheim，帮那群心灵手巧的小矮子们平息内乱。这样的差事永远都会名正言顺地落在骁勇善战的王储身上，Loki也总是那个会陪在兄长身边的人。他自诩是悬崖勒马的缰绳，千钧一发时打开的锦囊，但Volstagg只会讥讽他不过是个可有可无的陪衬。

这一次也不例外，Loki跟着军队一起踏上了征途。

Asgard的天气总是风和日丽。Thor骑着白马领着军队停在了彩虹桥前，他们还需要整顿一会儿就可以出发了。Loki再怎么不受待见，站位依旧最靠近雷神。少年邪神没带上自己的弯角头盔，一头柔顺的黑短发都披在阳光之下。众神之母依次赐予他们祝福之吻。

Loki不敢看母亲的眼睛，闭着眼摸了摸Frigga头上的鹰羽。Frigga什么都没说，只是温柔地看着次子，眼中流露出不经意的悲伤。

向来总会说些豪言壮语的雷神今天异常的平静，Loki都有些不习惯了。

“你很紧张吗，哥哥？”Loki故作轻松地开口。

雷神握着缰绳，没有转头看他，直勾勾地盯着彩虹桥的尽头：“又不是第一次了，我怎么可能紧张。”

传令的英灵从队伍末端一路小跑上前，他站定在雷神的马前，刚准备开口，就被诡计之神手里的一点金光砸了正着。然后他口中的第一个单词磕磕巴巴地从嘴里掉了出来，怎么也挤不出剩下的几个了，他不知所措地看了看周围的人，似乎连自己为什么会在这儿都忘了。

骑在黑马上的二王子放声大笑起来，Thor就知道是他干的干事，却情不自禁地跟着他笑了。雷神终于愿意把目光移到自己弟弟身上了，他喊到：“Loki，别随便捉弄别人。”

“噢，我还以为你像以前一样喜欢看我表演魔法。”Loki故作伤心地撇了撇嘴：“这是母亲教给我的第三个法术，记忆魔法。我抹除了这位勇士整个上午的记忆，有趣吧？”

“还不错。”

Frigga交握着双手站在一旁的花坛中，宠溺又无奈地看着自己的儿子。虽然Loki一句带过，但她对当时的情况再了解不过了，被封印了巨人之力的Loki并不一开始就是个有天赋的孩子，他花了多少心血和努力练习魔法，她也只能窥见一斑。

那时的Loki还不知道，这个记忆魔法将会贯穿他的一生。

Loki转过眼，从余光的缝里去瞟自己的哥哥，看到了他辫起的金发，熟悉的眉和鼻，湛蓝的眼，那是极其英俊的。他鼻子有些发酸，突然觉得自己也不是那么无所畏惧了，至少此时此刻，他害怕失去眼前的人。

毕竟骗子骗得了所有人，唯独骗不了他自己。

行进的号角吹响了，响彻天际。带头的雷霆之神第一个策马疾驰，蹄声踏踏落在流光溢彩的彩虹桥上，Loki跟随着他狂奔，所有的声音都逆着朝阳碎在了风里。

烈火似的披风在Loki的眼中扬起，化成他眼角带泪的红晕。

*

抵达Svartalfheim很顺利，他们一面清理地面上被黑暗魔法吞噬的变异侏儒，一面在岩石地宫里帮助侏儒们撤离到安全区域。那时他们还不知道变异并不会因为他们的干预就此停止，甚至会让黑暗精灵和以太之力重生，毁灭这个国度，甚至殃及整个宇宙。

这些矮人终日隐居在黑暗中，洞穴的大小刚好足够他们穿行，但却让神兄弟和其他英灵苦不堪言。

侏儒中最负盛名的首领工匠Ivaldi也看出了众人的体型差距，选择了在亚萨园中接待了两位远道而来的神祇。其实亚萨园也只不过是个巨大的地洞，但这儿是Svartalfheim中少有的使用魔法营造出幻境的地方，看上去和Asgard的田野果园像极了。

长着金羽的鸟儿似乎对Thor青睐有加，围着他啁啁啾啾地唱着歌。连生着对金牙的鼹鼠都从他脚边钻出来，好奇地打探着。

作为报酬，Ivaldi将侏儒打造的金手镯、神船等宝物赠予了Thor一行人，然后他们便开始没完没了地喝酒和狂欢。Loki最受不了这样毫无意义的吵闹，他独自一人走进了亚萨园的小径。

他顺着一条潺潺的溪流往下，到了一片果园中，四处栽满了苹果树，上面的果实青里透着红，快成熟了。这些都是亚萨园特产的青春苹果，每年会定期上供给Asgard，而大部分的神都需要食用这种苹果才能延续四千年的寿命。

在溪流的尽头上有一棵极为粗壮的，它的树冠庞大，俨然是棵缩小版的世界之树，唯一的不同大概是——它不是一颗白蜡树。那上面结着唯一一颗金苹果，光彩夺目。Loki背着手站在树下，打量着它，似乎对它的价值有了初步的猜测。然后他的坏点子又开始在肚子里跑了起来，Loki伸手摘下了那颗金苹果，齿尖用力，咬破了它的果皮与肉，甘甜的汁水渗进他的喉舌。

一声惊呼从他身后传来。

穿着围裙的女神从木屋里跑了出来，她漂亮的脸蛋上写着“大难临头”几个字，仓惶地冲过来，企图阻止Loki。但这为时已晚，诡计之神已经咽下了嘴里的苹果，并且想好了耍无赖的话。毕竟Loki可从不会因为给人带来麻烦而内疚，与此相反，他更喜欢伤口撒盐。

“你好，有什么事吗？”Loki转过身，笑眯眯地明知故问。

金发的女神比他矮些，却看上去一点也不像个侏儒，反而像位面容姣好的精灵。Loki不用猜都知道她的身份——Ivaldi的女儿，看守亚萨园里苹果林的精灵Idunn。

“老天啊，你怎么能……”她又急又气，瞪着  
黑发的青年，语无伦次：“你居然把它吃了！”

“反正青春苹果总是要送去Asgard的，我提前吃一个又有什么关系呢，噢，正好这一轮百年的份我还没吃呢。”Loki满不在乎地回答。

Idunn把挎着的藤编篮丢在了地上，气愤地说：“这不是重点，你面前这棵树叫永生之树，你应该能猜到你吃的那个苹果有什么与众不同吧？”

邪神心弦微颤，却还是嗤笑了一声，作出一副趾高气昂的模样：“那不是更好吗？永生不死，我可求之不得。说不定以后我流出的眼泪都能让一堆蚂蚁起死回生呢。”

金发的精灵抢过了他手上的果核，却又不能把它变回原样。年轻的精灵一腔怒火无处发泄，只能灭成了灰烬，愤懑道：“你不会想要的，没有人想要。”

“它是一个诅咒，让你的灵魂老去，腐朽溃烂，但你的身体会在死亡的轮回中永葆青春。”Idunn捡起了脚边的篮子，看了他一眼便转过头离开了：“你的过错无法挽回，这就当作对你莽撞的惩罚吧。”

随即Loki脸上的笑容消失了，他的脸色阴沉至极，一扫之前的得意模样。他握着那颗被啃得面目全非的金苹果，就像握着一块烫手的烙铁，心底却如坠冰窟一样透凉。

*

Loki没有出席Ivaldi和Thor还有勇士们的庆宴，准确来说那只是下午那场酒会的延续而已。他不在场，Thor也就免于他法术的捉弄，难得地没有醉酒。连雷神自己都诧异不已，这件事也成了三勇士的新乐子。

在庆祝结束后，Thor决定去地面上露营，他实在受不了天天睡在又窄又小的洞穴里了。现在Svartalfheim已经恢复了稳定，地面上也没有四处潜伏的变异侏儒了，虽然环境和Asgard比起来稍显恶劣，但至少不用担心被敌人偷袭了。他刚走出洞口，就看到不远处站着个熟悉的背影。没有篝火，没有帐篷，Loki就孤零零地站在漆黑光秃的山丘上。

Loki总是形单影只，这并不是什么稀奇事。所有人都习惯了这件事，甚至对此添油加醋了一些个人见解。譬如，邪神总是心怀鬼胎，惹人生厌，他之所以远离众人一定是在谋划什么不可告人的计谋。

但事实上他只是常常独自一人而已，独自生活在稠密的思想之中，他的智慧，狡黠，狂妄，混沌都是无与伦比的，前无古人，甚至后无来者。这些无法以任何标尺度量的特质，成就了这么一位永恒和无限中的狂妄分子，而永恒和无限恰恰也喜欢他这样的人。

他不够聪慧的哥哥只知道前者的荒谬，却察觉不清后者的存在。Thor能感觉到他浑身的孤独，像不存在的月光洒落在他瘦削宽阔的肩上，又像一层茧紧紧勒住他嶙峋的肋骨。雷神在布满白沙的地上无声地行走，爬上了山丘，站到了Loki身后。

“你在看什么，弟弟。”他想了想，继续说：“你不参加酒宴让我有些不习惯。”  
虽然Volstagg他们为了庆祝你不在还多喝了一桶酒。

厚重的云层里透出深蓝的光，照在Loki脸上，让他的肌肤发蓝。他说：“你瞧瞧这儿风景多好，我都不想走了。”

Thor顺着他的目光方向看出去，目所能及之处只有一望无际的荒漠和黑色的森林，这个同时孕育了黑暗精灵和侏儒的地方，真称不上什么好地方，尤其是对于生活在Asgard的神来说。不得要领的雷神迟疑了一会儿，挠了挠头回答道：“呃，你的眼光挺独到的。”

这个地方连风都没有，安静得能让Loki默数自己的心跳，数着数着连心跳也变了味，活像一种意味不祥的鼓点，在倒数他的刑期，他不知道Odin会作何选择，但那一定是无可避免的。

“说真的，我们不如留在这儿，不回去了吧。”  
“这个玩笑很不符合你的水准，Loki。”

他转过身面对兄长，将双手握成拳放在身后：“我有个东西要给你看，哥哥。”他右手的指缝间流出金光。那是Thor被取走的，和他结合的记忆。

Loki一直都是善变的。这些日子里他更清楚地认识到，自己不适合当个只会自我牺牲的苦命角色，这不公平。而公平正是他最想要的东西。他开始对那个诅咒放松警惕，甚至贪心地想让Thor成为他的共犯。 

“什么？”Thor看自己的弟弟没有主动拿出来的意思，似乎猜到了什么，叹气道：“不是吧，还玩‘左和右’？”

诡计之神眼里含笑，对他抬了抬下巴。Loki决定将选择的权利交给兄长，如果Thor错过了这个机会，那他们依旧是兄弟，他会心甘情愿接受惩罚，守口如瓶，而Thor会毫不知情地继位。

如果Thor选中了呢？

“右边”这个单词从雷神的嘴里掉了出来，就像是一颗落定的尘埃，却又有千斤重量，砸在他的胸口。Loki心中的绝望涨着潮，终于漫过了头顶，然后又从中开出了一枝孤独的潮湿的花。他的右拳僵住了，迟迟没有交出东西的意思。耐性不好的雷神伸手去捉他的手腕，Loki也忘了躲，金色的蝴蝶飘了出来，碎在了Thor的掌心。

Svartalfheim的黑夜很暗，暗到连Loki都成了夜里的微光。碎片补全了Thor的记忆，他看着Loki，眼神变得隐晦而深邃。他取回的不止是无数个寒风和情热交织的夜晚，还有无言的魂灵交融。记忆复苏的雷神一时半会还无法接受如此具有冲击性的事实：“你是我的弟弟，也是我的伴侣……”

Loki紧张地打断道：“不，我们不是伴侣，你甚至都不是Alpha。”

“我还以为你一直以来都很讨厌我。”  
“你一定是会错意了，哥哥。”Loki的语速快得有些不自然，他越是善辩，就越显露出他的心虚：“我做的这些可不是因为……那个令人作呕的词。”

Thor皱了皱眉毛，不留情面地戳破了：“你爱我。”

“闭嘴！”恼羞成怒的诡计之神低声叫道，然后补上一堆逞强的话：“惊喜吗？如果你为此感到耻辱而想做些什么，大可不必，父亲已经……”

“父亲？”

暗淡的蓝光在绿眼睛里打转，Loki转脸又摆出了那副诚挚的深情模样看着他，说：“在Odin的怒火平息前，回Asgard不是个好选择，哥哥，你明白我的玩笑了吗？”Loki也不知道自己为什么要问这个蠢问题，这个玩笑的潜台词无异于“和我私奔”，这样露骨的感情流露让Loki觉得羞耻。而Thor必然会拒绝这个提议，这也是令Loki难堪的另一个原因。

Thor一把握住了他往后瑟缩的脖颈，Loki的皮肤凉得像湖水。雷神坚定地回答：“不，我们必须回去，也会说服父亲，让他取消你的婚约。”

Loki盯着他晦暗的蓝眼睛，落寞一笑像是在分辨其中的情绪，然后他突然笑了一声：“你想说的，除了这些还有什么？”

“我很抱歉，Loki，我对你做了这种……”他的眉头紧皱，陷进了一个进退两难的境地里。他不知道Loki想听什么，但他此时此刻的确只感觉到内疚和不知所措。毕竟在那些新鲜的记忆里，他可是不留余力地屡次侵犯他的弟弟，有些过分的片段甚至让他都觉得窘迫又难堪。这让他的良心受到煎熬，一种潜意识中溢于言表的冲动和情愫也令他羞于启齿。

但其实Thor并不需要感到抱歉，毕竟这一切都是Loki的自作自受，狂妄到想挑战预言的是他，一厢情愿勾引、迷惑Thor的也是他，这么看来他可和受害者的身份扯不上半点关系。

Loki摇着头感叹道：“你真是蠢得不可救药了，我不该对你抱有太多期待。”他转身想离开，却又被兄长拉住了腕骨。Loki抽不出手，也不愿回头看Thor的蠢脸，背对着他说：“放手。”

“你现在逃跑也于事无补！”情急之下，Thor说话的语气加重了些，听起来还有几分威慑的意思。他的手劲也不小，生怕Loki变成流沙从他指缝间溜走，用足了力气，捏得对方手腕发麻。骄傲的雷神，自负的雷神，总是如此，从不愿用自己的头脑思考，用自己的心肠丈量，只会用蛮力征服一切，无论是他的守护还是挽留，都终将弄巧成拙。

黑发青年微微偏回头，足以让Thor看到他苍白面颊和泛红鼻尖的剪影，但他的声音依旧凉薄平静，没有一丝颤动，Thor的愚钝已经耗尽了他所有逢场作戏的耐心：“你永远都是你，哥哥，一无所知的你。”

虽然正面较劲上Loki占不了什么便宜，但足智多谋的邪神总会有一百种方法可以脱身，这难不倒他，毕竟他的哥哥至今都分不清他的幻象和本人。他的话音刚落，便化成泡影散去了，剩下Thor一个人在山丘上茫然四望。

Loki并没有逃跑，恰恰相反，在深思熟虑后他决定遵守约定，按时踏上了归途。回程时他没有再陪在Thor身边，而是将位置留给了Sif，自己则是站在远离他们的人群之后。他能感觉到Thor的目光翻越人群落在自己身上，但他却不为所动。在回到Asgard后，Loki还主动请求和Odin谈话。不出他所料，在他来之前就已经有人先一步来找Odin了。

那抹火灼般的红晃进他眼里的第一秒，依旧烧得他眼眶发热。但收敛情绪对于诡计之神来说太过简单，他的眼神转回正视，踏进大厅中央时已经是一如既往的镇定沉静了。雷神和父亲的争执因为他的到来告一段落，父子二人的视线都落到了他的身上，似乎在期待他说点什么。他看了看四周，空无一人，这座金碧辉煌的宫殿也只有这种时刻才会暂时属于他。

众神之父为这事气得焦头烂额，坐在王座上扶着额头深皱，不想看他们中的任何一人：“解除婚约？然后呢？让你们俩在一起吗？”

Loki忍不住露出了一个状似真诚的笑，回答道：“我想我需要为这件事负大部分责任，我可以放弃继承权，也可以被放逐，然后离开Asgard……”可惜他这出煽情的戏码还没有开演就被一旁不识趣的雷神打断了：“不，你不能这么做，父亲，他也是你的儿子。如果一定要惩罚他，那么我也应该得到同样的待遇。”

无可奈何的邪神轻声叹了口气，伸手捏了捏眉心——他的确是想拖Thor下水，但没想到他的哥哥会这么心甘情愿地为他挡刀，而且Thor显然没有掌握好时机，让这场谈话的进行脱离了Loki的控制。

“儿子？我做出如此卑鄙龌龊之事的儿子？”震怒的Odin吼道，他手中紧握的长枪底端砸向地面，让整个宫殿都为之撼动。Odin突兀的怒火让神兄弟都噤了声，他补充道：“这不是一场谈判，这是审判。”

神王吃力地从王座上站起身，缓步走下台阶，逆着光的身躯像一尊老朽的雕像，每迈一步全身的骨节都会窸窣作响。他用仅剩的一只眼看着Loki，宣读对他的判决：“你依旧是我的子嗣，也不会被放逐，我只会让一切回归正轨。”

这听起来无疑是一个合情合理的解决手段。

后来Loki才体会到了“回归正轨”的真正含义。在离开金宫后他被Odin亲自押送，关进了Asgard守卫最森严的地下监狱中，这里关押的都是整个宇宙中最危险的罪犯，显然，Odin也很清楚Loki具有的威胁并不比星际罪犯小。Loki和其他罪犯唯一的区别在于，他的牢房根本就不能算是牢房，几乎是按照他的寝宫一隅布置装饰，这多半也是Frigga为他做的。

最荒谬的地方在于，众神之王如此大费周章，做的一切都是为了让他喝下面前这瓶药水。

Loki现在正坐在牢房中央的圆桌前，他低下眼，睨着面前的红色药水，没有人知道它是什么时候出现在桌上的。最清楚不过的事实是，如果Loki不把它喝下去，就别想从这儿出去。从小学习魔法的同时，Loki也接触了一些药剂的调配，只要闻一闻他就能轻而易举地分辨出药水的用途。

而他必须喝下的这瓶药，正是用来清洗Omega标记的禁药。它的作用并不稳定，会破坏Omega的气味腺和第二性器官，甚至会导致流产。Loki低下头看了看自己尚且平坦的腹部，思考了一小会儿，面不改色地起身离开了——只要Odin没有掐着他的喉咙把这瓶药水灌进他的肚子里，那么一切都还有转机，他可不想这么早就妥协。

他在牢房里一待就是十天，平时没什么人来探望过他，包括Thor。不过这也怪不得他哥，毕竟要解决眼前的“弥天大错”已经足够棘手了，Odin绝不可能再让他们俩见面，制造出点新的麻烦来。所以在被软禁的时间里，Loki最主要的消遣就是闭目冥想。可只要他一闭上眼，就会想起Svartalfheim最后一个夜晚，以及那天离开金宫分别时Thor的神情。

愧疚、同情、怜悯还有点其他什么难以分辨的复杂情愫，可唯独没有Loki最讨厌的那个词——爱。

然后Loki顺着脑海中的线索往前回溯，像个站在暗礁中摸索的盲人，他也不知道是何时浮上的湍流将他掀倒在了命运的浪潮中，让他和Thor游向了截然不同的海域。他曾经反抗惊涛，破开巨浪，沉进漩涡的中心，在无人的地方野蛮而骄傲地生长。可在他想回归原路时，他早已经失去了衡量爱恨的标尺，分不清洋流的方向，推着他一往无前的是另一种强烈庞大的复杂感情，将之称为爱慕太过轻浮，称为嫉恨又太过武断。

而常常会有其他嘈杂的声音打断Loki的冥想，让他从往事的溺水中复苏过来。这里的隔音不差，只能怪Loki的听力太好。那些无所事事的星际罪犯们最爱相互炫耀劣迹斑斑的过去，也不时会朝Loki牢房的方向叫嚣两句，好奇他的的罪名。Loki高昂着头，甚至不屑施舍给他们一丝余光，更别提开口说话了，但他的心里早就有了答案，剔除掉那些无关紧要的修辞和借口，只剩寥寥几个词。

他错在所爱非人。


	7. Chapter 7

在记事以来的数百年中，Loki从未觉得自己有过如此惊人的勇气，或者说勇气从来都不是属于他的致胜之道。在他的认知里，那是他哥哥的标签。只不过如今他也开始步Thor的后尘了。

精明的邪神变得放肆随意，不再患得患失，也不权衡利弊，能够决定他言行的只剩下心底最后一线的执着。每天醒来后，他都会看到桌上的瓶子，然后他会执拗地对着那瓶药水说“不”，仿佛对着它就是对着众神之父，或者其他轻视他、否定他的声音说“不”。

他这样做并不仅仅为了自尊，也是为了保全第一个，也是唯一一个他生命的延续，同时也是他和Thor联系的证明。

邪神尚且温和的反抗态度并没有招来Odin，来的人是他万万想不到，却又是他唯一想见到的人——Thor，准确来说，Thor是锒铛入狱的，而且就被丢进了隔壁的牢房里。他从一个凭空撕开的洞里掉出来，砸在地上，他狼狈地站起来，通红的披风裹在身上，活像一颗轰然落地，尚未熄灭的陨石。一道无形的墙横在他们之间，亮了会儿又熄灭了。

为什么要把一触即燃的干柴和烈火放在一起？Loki不明白Odin这么做的用意。

被囚禁久了，Loki也失去了整日拾掇自己的兴趣，一头柔软微卷的黑发已经长到了及腰的长度，随意地散开来，像一匹光滑精致的绸缎。他站在床边，瞟了一眼隔壁的“新室友”。多半是Thor又惹恼了神王，他的雷神之锤被收缴了，刚一进来就情绪激动地冲过来询问Loki的状况，甚至想赤手空拳地打破那面金色的法网。

Loki本不想理他，但还是没忍住，出声阻止了他：“别犯傻了，你想把手烤焦吗？”

“我没那么容易受伤。”Thor粗声粗气地回答，但还是听话地收回了手，他在网前来来回回地走，似乎想以此引起Loki的注意。

把雷神的心思摸得一清二楚的Loki偏偏一眼都不朝他看，而是坐在床沿上，把玩起那瓶日日夜夜让他心神不宁的药剂，明知故问：“你怎么也被关进来了，哥哥？”

“我告诉父亲让他放了你。”一想起这事，Thor就怒火中烧：“他老得糊涂了，冥顽不化。”

Loki几乎都能想象出兄长和父亲争吵的模样了，年轻的雷神从小顺风顺水，吹捧与喝彩像空气一样包围着他，无处不在，他根本不懂得如何与神王巧妙斡旋，讨价还价，只会在不顺遂他心意的时候全力抵抗。他的哥哥一点也没变，躲在伟岸庞然的身躯里的还是那个不知天高地厚的小子。

“噢，你真是错的离谱，伟大的众神之王怎么会糊涂？这原原本本错就在我，可怜的皇储就这样被我玷污了。多么可悲的事实，多么可恨的罪人，你看到我的脸不会觉得恶心吗？不会想起那些可怕的夜晚……”

Thor实在听不下去Loki添油加醋的演说了，也看不下去了，Loki的表情他看的一清二楚，一种尖锐却脆弱不堪的倔强在Loki的脸上绷紧了，他每说出一句话，就像往自己的胸口——正正当当心脏的位置狠狠扎下一刀，鲜血四溅，剧痛让他咬牙切齿，面目微狞，却又更加坚决。

“够了，别说了，够了！”雷神大吼道，一拳锤上了无形的隔墙，法术的反弹也不能奈何他，甚至那墙都被砸出了几道裂痕。Loki硬着头皮，伫在他面前和他争锋相对，但泪已经悬在他眼里了，Thor又心软了：“我们就不能好好谈谈吗？你再和我去见见父亲，也许再多说一句，或许两句，他就会收回成命。”

无可救药，实在是无可救药。Loki又气却又想笑，不想再和他就这个问题无休止的纠缠下去：“你根本不明白这对我而言有多重要，对Odin而言，对Asgard而言有多么严重，你何必做这一切毫无意义的努力？别告诉我是因为你的责任心和兄弟情，我更愿意理解为你的无知！”

“我……”雷神迟疑的开口，少见地斟酌起了用词：“我不知道……这些天我想了很久这些问题，包括你刚才问的和你之前在Svartalfheim问过我的，我和你毫无疑问已经辜负了父亲，辜负了所有人，这是罪行，我们都应该为此羞愧。”

他说的每一个词都割痛了Loki的神经，Loki的眉毛拧得越来越紧，薄唇绷成了一条锋利的刃面，好像下一秒就会弹出滔滔不绝的反驳。

Loki也不知道这是为什么，为什么面对挚爱之人，每一寸刻骨铭心的心动都成了心痛，每一句发自肺腑的爱语都成了恶言。

可Thor的话锋却突然一转：“但我明知道这都是错的，但我却不能阻止自己想起你，关于你的一切，我们小时候的事，后来每次宴会结束后发生的事……或许你施的法只是加快了它的发生，如果再给我一次选择，我还是会犯下这些罪。”

那瓶药剂被Loki翻转了过来，血红的液体在玻璃瓶里翻起小小的浪，他双目睁大，不可置信地转过头看向那两汪蔚蓝的海里。

多疑的邪神还是不相信，他戏谑地揶揄兄长：“你知道这是什么吗？人们通常称之为‘爱’”他收起长腿，站起身来走到Thor的跟前，抬头看着高大的兄长：“你爱我吗？”

他终于问出口了，这一句话，四个词。  
三分玩笑，七分认真。

Thor也与他对视，毫无畏惧，还保持着一反常态的沉着：“我不知道其他人如何定义这种感情，如果要计较它从什么时候开始，我能肯定比你变成蛇戏弄我，用匕首捅我更早。”

即使是Loki，此时此刻也想不出什么其他的话来招架Thor突如其来的表白了。他倔强地偏过头，努力压下在喉头翻滚的哽咽，但却无法吞回眼眶里晃动的水光。

Thor笑了起来，他目光温柔，问：“你感动得快哭了吗，Loki？”  
咬紧了槽牙忍耐泪水的Loki瞪了自己的哥哥一眼：“闭嘴。”

他的哥哥居然从一万片无用的纸屑中找到了唯一一个无可替代的正确答案，Loki以为自己今生今世都不可能听到的话，被Thor亲口说了出来，就如此真切，如此郑重地站在他跟前五步之外。

Loki终于屈服了，他和Thor坐在两个房间靠近的墙角里。巧言善辩的邪神默不作声，而向来口舌笨拙的雷神却滔滔不绝的讲着，将他们的儿时趣事悉数讲来，Loki会露出不屑的笑，但有时也会真心实意，不自觉地微笑。

他突然打断了Thor的话：“我想离开这里，我能感觉到我不属于这里。”

Thor顿住了，低声说：“你知道这是不可能……”

突然直起身的Loki面向他，郑重地说：“如果这一切都不再存在呢？没有Asgard，没有众神，什么都没有，只有你和我。”

“你愿意带我走吗？”

他怎么能再拒绝，他怎么忍心拒绝？  
世界尽数褪去颜色，只剩下那双翠绿欲滴的眼，他苍白的肌肤，漆黑的长发，瘦骨的棱角，他的美与他的才智一样举世无双，也不被万物认可，如一尊被信徒抛弃的旧神之像，潮湿而衰老的梦境中，这尊神像稳稳伫立在那万世代的终焉上。

所向披靡，大杀四方的雷神死去了；肩负无上荣光，万民敬仰的至高神之后死去了；狂妄自负，不可一世的Thor Odinson也死去了。只剩下他站在一片虚无中，手捧Loki——他至亲至爱之人——的真心，他怎么会不爱Loki？

然后他高声起誓：“我愿意。”  
听到这句话后的Loki终于安心了，死而无憾似的合上了眼。

他们的手掌隔着滚烫的墙，五指相贴。  
他们像是失去了痛觉。

*  
雪？  
是云。

牢房里突然飘起了白色的云絮，将Loki和Thor隔开的那道金网也消失了，一个他们再熟悉不过的身影在朦胧的云雾中出现了——Frigga。她眼神里化不开的忧愁越来越浓重了，在两个儿子身上游动。

Loki这才想起来了一件事，明天是他和Signy成婚的日子，尽管这是Odin单方面做出的决定，但他没有反驳的权利。他一扫方才的动容，警觉地看向母亲，问道：“父亲改变主意了？”

Frigga摇了摇头，说：“Odin会使用一些强硬手段让你喝掉它的，Loki，喝掉它吧。”

“他的第一个强硬手段就是你吗？”Loki报以一声冷笑。

多说无益，Frigga颔着首，右手轻挥，氤氲在两间牢房里的云翳轻快地转动起来，越织越密，那一片白茫再散开时，他们周围的场景已经变换了——他们又来到了金宫，这坐落在神域心脏上的神霄金阙却总肩负着审判的使命，和炼狱并无不同。

Frigga退了几步，站到了Odin的身侧。而神王一如既往的威风凛凛，永恒之枪的底端被他狠狠砸向地面。

第一声，他的身后升起三轮烈日，光辉之夺目几乎要照亮世上每一角黑暗，让阴影无处藏匿，炽热的光点燃了金宫所有的灯火。

“你们罪孽深重。”

第二声，空旷的大殿中升起无数魂灵的火焰，它们身躯巍然，个个齐天般高大威严，抖落下如雨的金光，站在神王神后两侧的是诸神先祖——Buri和Borr，它们目光森然又冰冷，注视着身怀罪孽的两位少年神。

“你们不知悔改。”

第三声，山摇地动，Thor脚下的地面裂开，比恒星炸裂更耀眼的白光从九万里高空轰然砸落，贯穿了他的身体，金宫中亮如永昼。  
“如你所愿，一视同仁。”

Loki终于忍不住出声了，他大喊，他嘶吼：“不！”他心急如焚，造成了法术爆发，身后的摆饰都被无形的狂风震开，唯独无法波及到站在光中的雷神，无论他如何努力都不能再近一步，他知道这不过是蚍蜉撼树，但他别无他法。  
即使雷神再怎么神通广大，也还是扛不住诸神之王的神罚，他的脊梁再承载不住星云的重量，双膝一软，重重地跪向了地面。创世的力量可以塑造神，也可以毁灭神，Thor的神格与灵魂几乎要被这股力量撕碎了。

剧烈的痛楚在Thor的脑中生根，然后疯狂生长，仿佛要汲干他所有的记忆与情感，迫使他跪倒在地，抱紧了头颅，反复嘶吼着“不”。但他又像每一位死而不降的勇士一样倔强，即使遍体鳞伤，体无完肤也不服输。

“父亲……不要逼他……”  
额头上如注的鲜血滑下，顺着Thor的眼眶滴落，如同血泪一般，他手指扣紧了地面上的裂缝，十指指甲尽数崩裂。

Loki跪在白色的参天光柱边，他的愤怒，他的悲怆，他的绝望在公正无私的审判面前一文不名，他大吼：“这都是我的过错，你审判我就足够了！”

但这都是徒劳，Odin是如此严厉和不近人情，任何眼泪和哀求都不能打动Odin坚如磐石的心。神王的决心不容置疑。他熟悉的父母，从前纵容娇惯过他的父母，如今变了个人似的，从头到脚都是陌生的魄力，Loki甚至怀疑他们也成了对自己诅咒中的一环。

久未现身的“命运”在此刻向Loki展示了自己的威力，它有一千种，一万种方法来强迫众生接受它不可理解的意志。在意识到这一点后，邪神失去了最后一丝挣扎的力气，他热泪盈眶，高喊：“停下，父亲，停下。”

他的声音是如此的沙哑，唇齿被浓重的绝望黏住了，从中冲出了拉动破风箱一样吃力的话语：“我接受对我的审判，承认一切自己的罪行，这都和Thor无关。”

“Loki！不——！你不能……”  
Thor撕心裂肺的吼声响彻金宫。

Odin停下了动作，Frigga泪眼婆娑，咬紧牙看向自己的小儿子，目睹了他将那瓶血红的药水一饮而尽。空瓶落在地上，发出破裂的清脆声音。药效发作的过程很漫长，没有给Loki带来太多痛苦。但他还是难负重荷般缓缓跪了下去，蜷缩起了身体。极度的清醒让他感受到一种深至骨髓的剥离感，那是Thor和他的标记正在消失。这比拔筋抽骨有过之而无不及。他被打回空洞、孤独的原型，又成了那个站在滔天黑焰下无处逃匿的少年，与这个世界无牵无挂，孑然一身。

止不住的泪水从他翠玉一样的眼里涌出，好像他空空如也的身躯里连同了Ifingr无穷无尽的水源一样。Loki捂着小腹，竭力想阻止那股消逝的感觉蔓延到那儿——他要保住这个无人知晓的秘密。

当他再抬起头时，却看到了让他如坠冰窟的景象。  
Frigga食言了。

神罚的光芒散去了，但金色的流光萦绕着Frigga的双手，一个Loki再熟悉不过的魔法阵在Thor的脚底浮现。大小各异的，金色的蝴蝶从Thor的身上抽离出来，它们扑朔着没有实体的薄翅起飞，数千上百只蝴蝶像汹涌的浪涛一样扑向Loki眼前。他看不清其后的Frigga和Thor了，只有那越来越稠密的蝶群散发出令人炫目的璀璨光辉，像撞向他的烈日，在他的脸上碎开。同时支离破碎的还有那些或轻或重的记忆，轻的像一次在星空下的双手交握，重的像一次暴雨夜的抵死缠绵。

在所有代表记忆的蝴蝶都化成金沙散开后，晕倒在魔法阵中的Thor也消失了，被传送去了该去的地方。

这也正式宣告了Loki的前功尽弃，他所做过的一切都变得毫无意义了。

全身的力气都在这片刻消失得一干二净后，Loki垂下头，黑发散乱，死死地盯着地面上玻璃碎片，大颗大颗的泪珠砸在上面，将如血的液体都晕开。Frigga半跪下来抱住了他，颤声安慰道：“忘了这些吧，我的小儿子，一切都会过去的。”

崩溃的诡计之神张着嘴，里边没有声嘶力竭的哭喊，只有窒息般的抽气。他努力尝试着发声，却只说出了一句极微的质问：“你怎么忍心？”Frigga沉默了片刻，但Loki能感觉到有温热的液体滴进了他的发间，然后神后回答道：“正因为我们是你们的父母。”

累积的绝望像蛰伏在海中的Kraken，终于在最后关头跃出水面将Loki拖下了深不见底的深渊，他跪伏在地上，手中捏紧了被他砸碎的药瓶，汩汩殷红的热血从他的指缝中溢出，他感觉不到疼痛，只有心底疯长的恨在拉扯这具空壳。震耳欲聋的尖鸣在他耳中惊起，拉响了他的世界分崩离析的警报。

以至于他没有听到作为先知的Frigga剩下的话语。

你们不应当结合，这只会带来无可避免的，千千万万遍的灾难。

*

Loki心中最后一丝温情和他所有美好又有些贪婪的奢望、憧憬一同消失了，不留一丝痕迹，他恨所有人，包括对这一切无能为力的自己，也是这份恨意铸就了他——一个冷若冰霜、麻木残忍的邪恶神明。

他向全世界妥协，忏悔自己的罪行，虔诚地为其赎罪。他冷若冰霜，眉目俊俏，像只被擦洗得一尘不染的圣杯，众人只看到他华美纯粹的驱壳，却看不到里面盛满的恨，滔滔如海潮巨浪般的痛恨。然后Loki按部就班地参加婚礼，在Asgard所有神的祝福下走上红毯，踏上阶梯。他忘了一共走了多少阶，甚至不记得他妻子的高矮胖瘦。

Asgard晴空万里，火烧的云霞浮在碧空之上，金宫周围青鸟成群，繁花如海，众神欢呼高歌，掌声如雷。唯独Loki像是与世隔绝一般，面无表情地挽着Signy的臂弯，目不斜视地略过了所有人，他走得那么笃定，但只有他自己才知道——他早就失去了终点。只有在走到金宫的尽头时，他才抬起了头，和站在Odin阶下的雷神有了一瞬的对视。

在如此隆重的场合，他的兄长还编了发，金色的长辫中夹杂着Loki的黑发，穿着他神气的红袍和盔甲。Thor低着眼看他，却又像看进了一片虚空，Thor扯出一个令人生厌的憨笑，和其他一无所知的蠢货一样卖力的鼓着掌。

他的真诚无可置疑，他说：“祝贺你，弟弟。”

Loki怔住了，仰望着Thor眨了眨眼，一滴泪顺着他浓黑的睫毛掉了下来，但Thor并没有看见——他已经转过头去和Sif交谈了。

这一刻，Loki终于真真切切地感觉到了他失去了Thor，取而代之的是一个符号，一个代表Asgard的雷霆之神的符号。他苦苦浇灌的花朵来不及绽开，就被连根拔断，那些懵懂的感情，热烈的欲望都糜烂在了土里，化为尘埃。

突然之间，他那些想逃离Asgard的念头都烟消云散了。  
毕竟这世上啊，无论去哪儿都再也找不出像他哥哥一样，如此高大，如此英俊，如此勇猛的神了。


	8. Chapter 8

仪式结束后，高举着Mjolnir的Thor在众人的呼声下大步迈向前，和Loki擦肩而过。他们走向相反的方向，眼神再没有相遇，哪怕一瞬间都没有。即使是大婚主角悄然离场，也没有任何人发觉，毕竟接下来的重点是一场彻夜狂欢，Loki只是一个名义罢了。

自怨自艾不是诡计之神的风格，他当然也目不斜视，径直走了出去，腰杆挺得笔直，像棵风雪中僵而不死的水杉。宫殿的长廊仿佛没有尽头，他走了很久，直到周围一个人都不剩，他才停下了脚步，说：“你跟着我干什么？”Loki眯着眼转过身来，审视着身后还穿着白纱的新娘。

貌不惊人的Signy眨着眼，手指绞着裙摆，说：“不跟着你我还有哪儿可去呢，我的丈夫。”

多么荒唐的一场婚礼，两位主角同时逃之夭夭却没有人在意，Loki想道。

“这样的表演可真不适合你，Angrboda*。”Loki一边说一边摘掉了手上的白手套：“我讨厌这个颜色。”

“wow，你什么时候认出我的？”“Signy”快步跟上Loki，和他一起走进了寝宫里，顺手关上了大门。四下无人后，她终于变回了原状——一位身材高大，通体深蓝的女霜巨人——她还能变得更大，但考虑到身在Asgard还是收敛了些——她身上的白纱也变成了黑皮革，包裹住那具称不上曼妙的身体。

黑发青年呼出一口气，瘫倒在床上，翻成了侧卧的姿势，蜷缩得活只受伤的黑狼。他强撑出响亮的声音：“一开始。你来得真够快。”

“Midgard 到这儿也不远。”  
“我真正的新娘在哪儿？”  
“杀了，埋在Ironwood *里了。”  
Loki发出小声的惊呼，感叹道：“你真是太残忍了。”但他话里却没有多少同情的意思。

在偌大的宫殿里闲逛的Angrboda随手拿了杯酒，刚准备喝，却发现杯里的液体已经被他的寒气冻上了，她败兴地丢了杯子，说：“所以，你叫我来是终于有机可乘能攻打Asgard了吗？”

“噢，动动你的脑子吧，Angrboda，你可是我见过最聪明的霜巨人了。”Loki说道“霜巨人”这个词儿时语气中不由地流露出一种鄙夷，没错，他就是瞧不上这种愚笨又丑陋的野蛮生物。

Angrboda颇有深意地看着他，却没有反驳。此时的Loki还对自己的身世全然不知，而被放逐出Jotunheim已久的女巨人也没有告诉Loki真相的意思。她不在乎Loki的轻视，换了个话题：“好吧，你看上去不太好，小王子。”说完她又嗅了嗅空气中的味道，Angrboda也是Omega，霜巨人能轻易地分辨出同类的信息素，这次她皱起了眉毛：“你……预产期已经很近了，这不可能，Aesir神族不可能……”意识到自己快说漏嘴了，她立马改口：“谁的孩子？”

他们不约而同地制造了五秒钟沉默，Loki突兀地问了个不相干的问题：“你还记得Nastrond*吗？”

“……你要去雾之国？没门，这不可能。”  
“我要趁药剂完全起效前洗干净我的血。”

女巨人像见鬼一样看着他：“那可是死人遭罪的地方，你以为你有神格就可以承受住吗。”  
Loki自嘲地笑了笑:“我前段时间得到了些新能力，和鬼魂一样可以死了再死。”  
“……你可别后悔。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 Angrboda：女性霜巨人，原为Loki的情人，Fenris、Jormungandr、Hela的母亲，此处修改为Loki的盟友。  
> 2 Ironwood：位于Midgard的东方，是Angerboda的居所。  
> 3 Nastrond：冥国中审判作恶死者的大厅，毒蛇组成大厅顶部，底下奔腾着剧毒的冰河。


End file.
